Highschool DxD: Rise of Akumu (Complete)
by Houvdon Lucifer
Summary: AU (Alternate Universe) SEQUEL IS UP. Season 1 of the Akumu series. A man who can keep a promise to Ophis. A man who is powerful enough to rival Great Red. A man who was alive since Great Red and Ophis. Follow Houvdon, an OC who's level of power is on par with Great Red. Issei Included. Criticism Allowed in Reviews. {Currently : Sequel} T for minor language and violence. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, I only own my OCs.**

 **This will be the new Prologue, considering that the old one is very vague.**

 **As for the Thanatos explanation, Houvdon created him.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Thanatos**

 _Flashback_

[Story~Start]

? POV

Great War. That term means the fight between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. I personally don't know how I managed to get multiple wings, but I did. The only people I know that have multiple wings are the Lucifers. Maybe I'm the ancestor of the Lucifers? I think I am because I was after all the first Vampire and Devil.

But, I spent most of the day, remembering some events, in the past.

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Dimensional Gap**

 _I was created with Ophis and Great Red. I may seem young, but, I am just as infinite as Ophis. It was a hard time, Ophis complaining to me about wanting to get silence._

 _So here I was, listening to Ophis. Since I was both a Vampire and Devil, and both races were greedy, I didn't know how I was actually selfless. Maybe because, I created them, and they were made guilty?_

 _"I, need silence. I must drive out Baka-Red and attain silence."_

 _"Ophis, why not just share this place with Great Red?"_

 _"Baka-Red, is too loud. I, want silence."_

 _Ophis looked at me. "Will you, help me attain silence?"_

 _I knew it was bad to take out Great Red, since he was after all, the Dream, but Ophis was currently, aasking me, begging me to help her get Great Red out of here._

 _So I said the one thing, that changed my life._

 _"Yes."_

* * *

 **Great War**

 _It was the Great War. Everyone, all three races were dying out. I couldn't use all my power, other wise, nothing will be left of all races._

 _A female angel, one with aqua blue hair and blue eyes was currently fighting me. As much as I wanted to end it quickly, I couldn't without killing basically everyone around me._

 _That was then, after a few minutes of fighting, we heard a thud, and when we turned, we saw something disturbing. God, God of the Bible, lying down, unmoving. What happened? Than it came into my head. Exhaustion. Not wounds._

 _I saw him seal Trihexa, or better named, 666, and Trihexa was on par with Great Red, or rather, the three of us. Than, God had to fight the two Heavenly Dragons, Albion and Ddraig I believe. I respect God for that. I felt he deserved to be the Strongest Being._

 _If only the first five were in this order:_

 _1\. God_

 _2\. Great Red_

 _3\. Trihexa_

 _4\. Ophis_

 _5\. Houvdon_

 _The angel I was fighting looked from God, to me, God to me, than back and forth. She than said, "Do you think I could get another life, serving another person?"_

 _That got my attention. "You could, live for me."_

 _"What do you do?"_

 _"I was asked a favor from Ophis, to help it get rid of Great Red."_

 _She looked at me in awe. "You are Houvdon, the one that was part of the 10 Strongest Beings?"_

 _I nodded. "What is your name, I need to know the name of the person that is living for me."_

 _"Amilina"_

* * *

 **Human World**

 _It was a few years since the end of the Great War. Amilina proved to be a good friend. I loved her, but I'm not sure if she loved me the same way I like her._

 _She was a good companion over my travels. We went all over the Human World. It was lovely._

* * *

 **Familiar Forest**

 _It is now almost time to return to Ophis. She had allowed me to build a to help beat Great Red. My first target would be Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon._

 _Amilina and I stood at the entrance of her cave. "Tiamat, we need to talk to you." Amilina yelled. A howl of rage was heard and a tail nearly smacked us away, but I unfurled my wings and blocked the tail wings. I could feel movement in the cave, so I flew out of the way along with Amilina._

 _Fire flew out of the cave, missing them._

 _"You are indeed fast BOY." Tiamat yelled. Then she saw the 16 wings. "Houvdon, the one created with Ophis and Great Red."_

 _She then transformed into a beautiful woman. She bowed. "I'm sorry."_

 _I looked at her, than said "I need your help."_

 _Her head suddenly snapped upwards along with her body. "My... help?"_

 _"I need your help to help Ophis get rid of Great Red when the time comes. Will you help?"_

 _"Of course" She answered. She than purred "if you give me special service." She than brushed her breast against my chest. Amilina gained a tick mark. She than pulled me toward her, than Tiamat pulled me back._

 ** _Time skip - 5 Hours later._**

 _How did this happen?_

 _Amilina and Tiamat were both butt naked, and so was I. "Did we?..."_

 **Wassup?**

 _Nothing_

 **Why are you all naked?**

 _Cuz, we uh, sleep naked._

 **Ok, anyway, call me when something happens**

* * *

 _Flashback End_

Such good memories. Its been a few weeks since the threesome with Tiamat and Amilina. Amilina and I are going to Japan to study at Kuoh Academy, maybe meet with the Devils. I already told Tiamat about it, and she was pretty depressed about that.

When I said I'll visit her, she immediately perked up and was pretty excited.

So, onward, to Japan, assembling member for Akumu, a faction I created in the Khoas Brigade to actually help Ophis defeat Great Red. Others are using her to get powers from her snakes.

This is my tale of helping Ophis defeat Great Red.

* * *

 **And Finished! This prologue is pretty much better than the other one right?**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Start of a New School

**Disclaimer: Please see Prologue**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Thanatos**

[Story~Start]

? POV

Today's the day where I start Kuoh Academy with my girlfriend.

My name is Houvdon. I'm a Vampire Devil Hybrid. I'm discriminated by both races, even if I'm technically a Super Devil and Strongest Vampire. My height is 6"1'. I have silver hair with streaks of red in it, and red eyes. I have a good build, not crazy muscles, but good enough. My girlfriend is another case.

Her name is Amilina. She is a pure-blooded angel. She is 5"9'. Her hair is aqua blue, and her eyes. Blue. Her three sizes are B108W60H78.

Its a shame on how Kuoh is Devil territory. I rather like this town. I wonder if we should just hide our aura, or tell the devils in charge that a Vampire Devil hybrid and an angel are going to enroll.

 **Scene Break**

Houvdon POV

I woke up to see Amilina on top of me. That's the one thing I never get. She always sleeps with me and kisses me, but she never falls, probably had to do with me marking her as my mate.

Amilina stirred, but how she moved was... akward. Her crotch area grinded against Houvdon's, making him blush a little.

Her eyes opened, revealing those beautiful blue eyes. "Ara, Houvdon. My morning kiss~"

I pecked her lips lightly. "Morning"

Amilina giggled "Good morning. You like my new sleepware?" When I looked, I gained a red blush. Her "sleepware" was absolutely nothing.

"Hurry up my angel, we have to go to school."

"I don't wanna go" She whined and snuggled into my chest. Just too cute.

 **Scene Break**

"Eh, who are they?"

"Kyah, they look so good together!"

"Look two new students! Aww, their a couple"

Those were comments from the girls, annoying, but the boys are even worse.

"Damn handsome"

"Another handsome to steal all the girls"

"Die!"

Typical. Gossip girls and perverted single boys. Desperate virgins.

 **Aren't you a virgin yourself?**

No I did it with Amilina like, two weeks ago.

All I heard from Thanatos was muttering about not being able to see it.

"Do you sense that?" Amilina muttered.

If she means by the Devils of Gremory and Sitri, then yes. I look up at the Old School Building and saw a red haired girl watching us. Gremory, probably sensing our power.

Rias POV

"Who were those two?" I asked my queen, Akeno.

"I think those two are new transfer students, Houvdon and Amilina. Their last names... are unknown." Akeno replied.

"Have Koneko watch over them." I ordered. "And Checkmate"

Houvdon POV

Its now afterschool. All the boys are still looking at me in jealousy. I felt a presence, and when I looked, it was a white haired girl, with her eyes wide, looking at me and Amilina. As she ran away, I thought 'Nekoshou'

Koneko POV

Those two. I felt one of them, Vampire Devil hybrid, but the other, was an angel. I'm going to have to report to Buchou about this odd couple. Aren't Devils and Angels enemies?

 **Time Skip - Afterschool Next Day**

Amilina POV

We have a meeting with the Gremory Devil and her peerage. Houvdon, and I are currently with two Devils of her peerage in front of a door.

"Buchou, I brought them" The male blonde said.

"Come in"

Houvdon gave me a reassuring look, which made me smile. Always knows what to do. I took a deep breath, before following them in, to have a meeting with the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer

 **And Finished. This is my first actual chapter, hope you all liked it.**

 **Please leave me reviews and random criticism will be ignored.**


	3. Chapter 2: Speared, Truth, and Prepare

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Thanatos**

 _Flashback_

[Story~Start]

Amilina POV

The meeting was terrible. Rias was obviously aggorant because she had Power of Destruction. The probably knew who we both were because of Houvdon making his aura flare. But I guess they did kind of deserve it because of their aggorance.

 _Flashback_

 _"Who are you two and what are you doing in my territory?" Rias demanded. "And if you don't answer, we're going to need to use force."_

 _"That Nekoshou over there." Houvdon pointed at Koneko, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise. "You can sense our power can't you?"_

 _Even if Koneko had a blank expression, you can see the fear in her eyes. Koneko nodded timidly, and when Houvdon reached out, Koneko darted away, with feat clearly on her face._

 _"But since I'm feeling quite generous today, I'll tell you who we are." Houvdon extended his 16 Devil Wings and showed his fangs. "I am Houvdon, the fourth and strongest Super Devil and Strongest Vampire. As for Amilina..." I showed my 12 WHITE, not golden, but white wings._

 _"She is the second strongest pure blooded angel, but for some reason, her wings are white instead of gold somehow, and my mate." When he said mate, I revealed the mate mark he put on me._

 _"What are you two doing_ here?" _Rias pressed on._

 _"You have no authority over us." Houvdon said. Rias summoned Power of Destruction, but Houvdon batted it away with a single wing, suprising ORC. "Power of Destruction doesn't destroy everything. Now I believe it is time for us to go."_

 _"Wait!" Rias called out. "I allow you guys to live in my territory." Houvdon over his shoulder and said sarcastically "Oh thank you Your Highness. But I was gonna live here anyway." At the last part, he flared barely 5% of his aura, completely vaporizing the furniture and making cracks in the walls._

 _Flashback End_

"You remembering the meeting?" Houvdon asked "And if your wondering how I know about you thinking, I have my ways." He said the last part smirking.

I slapped his arm and pouted. Sometimes, I don't get him. "I don't get how you didn't fall yet." Houvdon said, grinning.

* * *

Issei POV

It was the end of my date. Yuuma was holding my hand, but I noticed no one else is around. Yuuma turned around and asked "Can you listen to my wish?"

'Oh geez, she gonna ask for a kiss!' I cheered in my head. "Uh, sure yeah."

"Will you die for me." She asked. Wait what? "Uh I think something is wrong with my ears, can you repeat that?" "Will you die for me?" She asked again, this time, the voice... it was cold, sinister. Then she transformed. Her clothes ripped, and she changed into a S&M outfit thing. 'I got to see her bare oppai for a second.'

Houvdon POV

I was watching with Amilina as "Yuuma" formed a lightspear in her hands. Stupid Raynare. Azazel had asked you to only watch him, not kill him.

"Can't he think of anything but breast for a second at all?" Amilina said disgusted "He is gonna die, and gu ed ss what he does? Looks at the breast. Plus, didn't Azazel say to only WATCH him, not kill him?"

I watched him get stabbed in the stomach. "If you want to blame someone, blame God for putting the Sacred Gear in you. And thanks for the fond memories" Raynare said while looking at the purple bracelet thing Issei had bought her.

When she flew away, I along with Amilina flapped our wings and went after her. When I grabbed her and threw her down, she screamed. "What do you think your doing to him" I asked. "That damn pervert Azazel said to watch him, not kill him."

"Houvdon-sama and Amilina-sama! K-K-Kokebiel-sama said that Azazel-sama had changed the order." Raynare stuttered. Raynare looked confused when Amilina and I facepalmed. "If the order changed, than why wasn't it from Azazel himself?" Raynare's eyes widen. "S-S-S-So the order never actually changed?"

Amilina nodded. "Never did, you, and the other 3 were misled."

"I'm sorry Houvdon-sama, Amilina-sama. I never knew. Please forgive me!" Raynare bowed.

"Please just call us Houvdon and Amilina. No need for the '-sama', and also, doesn't matter, the pervert you killed was revived be the heiress of the House of Gremory.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." I said, irritated, in the ORC room. "You revived him, than you left him alone."

"Houvdon-sama, I don't have time right now." Rias said. What a pathetic excuse. "I know what you plan to do. You plan on letting him getting attacked, than saving him to make you look heroic, am I right?" When I said this, I read her mind.

'So I am right.' Seeing her silent and trying to think of a counter.

"So looks like I am correct, but who am I to criticize, I'm also a Devil."

* * *

Amilina POV

When the ORC, Houvdon and I walked out, everyone just stopped and looked at us. Its like when we walk around the school, we freeze the students.

Koneko, Rias, and Akeno separated from us, while Kiba followed us since we were in the sane classroom.

 **Time Skip - Afterschool**

Issei POV

Motohama said "Hey, let's turn off the lights"

But when Matsuda turned off the lights, I realized the lights were still on. "Hey guys, the lights are still on?"

"What are you talking about, they are off."

'No wait, I can feel the lights ARE off, but I can still see.' "I don't feel well, I'm going home."

I heard a kid and parent arguing when I went out... but how can I hear them from so far away? When I walked to the fountain in the park, I thought 'This is where Yuuma killed me in the dream.'

"Well, well, a Devil all alone. Are you a stray perhaps? I don't sense your master anywhere" A man said behind me. When I turned around, I saw him. He was wearing a trench coat and a fedora. "Hmm, you seem to be a stray, so I guess its okay for me to kill you."

I broke into a run, but after a few minutes of running, I felt some black feathers falling from the sky, and than, the man appeared in front of me, and ARE THOSE WINGS?

The man stabbed me in the stomach, but when he was about to stab again, I saw someone punch it, before, I... blacked... out...

Author POV

Koneko landed in front of Issei, and Akeno along with Rias appeared. "I won't allow you to hurt my servant."

"Wait a minute, red hair, are you from the House of Gremory?"

"Yes, my name is Rias Gremory, next heiress to the house of Gremory."

"I didn't know this Devil was your servant. I apologize. " The man said "My name is Dohnaseek, and I pray we don't meet again." With that, Dohnaseek flew away.

* * *

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I'LL K-KISS YOU. WAKE UP, WAK-" Issei groaned as he turned off his alarm. He then realized someone was in bed with him. 'Wait, did O lose my virginity without me remembering?'

"Wake up Issei. Or you'll be late." Crap, Mom can't see this.

"Wake up Rias, come one." Rias stretched and yawned, which made her breast jiggle. Her eyes opened. "Oh is it morning?"

"Issei, wake up!" Crap, Mom is almost up.

I then ran and got the blanket quick cover yourself!" I said quickly. But Fortunately, and unfortunately, I tripped and my head fell in between her oppai. Then, Mom opened the door and saw Rias and I together. "Good morning" I heard her say.

"Uh, Issei, your going to be late. And naked." She said.

"Hoooney!"

"What?"

"IIIIISSEI AAAND"

The rest was out of earshot. Rias than said "How's your tummy"

"Huh?"

"You got stabbed in the stomach yesterday."

'How does she-'

"That wasn't a dream."

"Then how am I still alive?"

"I turned you into a Devil, and I am your master.

* * *

"Akumu is almost assembled. Us two, Tiamat, and who else?

 **Me. You left out me.**

Sorry Thanatos.

"What happened, did Rias save Issei from Dohnaseek?"

"Yes, our plan is going good. If he awakens the Welsh Dragon, It'll help them, and we may have a challenge."

""" **For Ophis** """

* * *

 **And finished. My next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. And for the single review from the guest :P**

 **Guest - Thank you, and I may try to write more and more every chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Deviled, Sadist, and Recruits

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Thanatos**

 _Flashback_

[Story~Start]

Author POV

Issei was now walking with Rias to school while holding her school bag, and everyone was staring at them.

"He must have done her homework, paid her, do something!"

Rias then turned around and told Issei "I'll send someone to pick you up after school."

When Rias left, he was punched in the face by Matsuda and Motohama. "What the hell. Up until yesterday, we were all part of the Unpopular Alliance!" They cried.

"Tell me guys, have you ever seen real oppai in your life?" Issei laughed.

* * *

Houvdon POV

I was currently standing with the student council president, also known as Souna Shitri or Sona Sitri.

I saw Rias walking up the stairs, and Sona saying, "So you did reincarnate him."

"Believe me, she did it in the worst way possible, such as letting him die to the fallen angels, than reviving him, than saving him, making her look like a hero." I muttered.

Sona gave Rias a look, that screamed ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Rias nodded.

"Why didn't you just ask him to join your peerage like I Saji to do?" Sona asked.

"Cuz she didn't think about it." Houvdon answered for her.

Amilina than came up the stairs and said, "Hello." I quickly hugged her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ahem" Sona cleared her throat. "Public signs of affections are not allowed in school." Wait, wait?

"What?" I asked. "Public signs of affection aren't allowed?" Sona nodded, which made my fall on the floor and start crying with a rain cloud over my head.

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Time Skip - Afterschool**

Out of all the times Rias had to take a shower, she did it when Kiba was bringing Issei

"Buchou, I brought him." We heard Kiba say. "Come in"

"Oh hello Houvdon-sama and Amilina-sama"

Issei looked at the sound of water, and gained a perverted face.

""What a lecherous face"" Koneko and I said together. We looked at each other before fist bumping. Issei than started to cry anime tears on the ground.

"Here you go Buchou." Akeno said. "Thank you Akeno." Rias said.

Akeno stepped out, greeted Amilina and I before saying to Issei, "How do you do? I am Akeno (Too lazy to put in last name.)"

Rias than stepped out. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but since I stayed over at your house, I wasn't able to take a shower. But anyway, I'll get straight to the point. We are all Devils."

Rias than launched to a full explanation about the three factions (Didn't everyone read this many times?)

Issei than said "Uhh, that's fascinating"

"Yuuma Amano" That got Issei's full attention.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"The date was real. After she finished her goal, she erased everyone's memory of her."

"Her goal?" "To kill you" 'Oi oi, don't say that so casually!' I thought.

"Then, how am I still alive?" Here, everyone unfurled their wings, except for me and Amilina. "Are Amilina and Houvdon humans?" I sighed, than unfurled my 16 wings along with Amilina. "Why do they have more than one pair?" Issei asked.

"They are stronger than us. When you get stronger, you get one more pair of wings. Now for your first job as a Devil, is to hand out these fliers."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Its been a while since Issei was handing out those fliers. "Issei, good job. Your next job will be getting contracts now."

"YES, ONE STEP CLOSER TO BECOMING A HAREM KING!" Issei shouted, or at least until I whacked him on the head, slamming him against Rias desk, breaking it.

Koneko nodded approving of what I did, while Rias sighed.

* * *

"Buchou, I unlocked my Sacred Gear!" Issei cheered. Twice Critical? It's definitely Boosted Gear since Issei wouldn't take up 8 pawns if the Sacred Gear was a Twice Critical. Akeno than said "Buchou, we have to kill a stray Devil."

* * *

Author POV

"Issei, this is a good time to see how a Devil's fight look like."

They were in front of an abandoned warehouse.

 **There are over than 20 strays in there.**

How strong?

 **Too weak for you and your girlfriend, but too strong for the others.**

"Stray Devil Vizor, for escaping and killing you master, you will be eliminated. "

A giant topless monster stepped out of the shadows. "Kukukukuku, I will rip you apart and dye you the same color as your hair." She then started to massage her breast while making moans, making Issei look perverted. Then, magic circles appeared on her nipples. Acid flew from it, but Houvdon just batted them away with his wings, making them hit somewhere else, but melted the concrete.

"Woah, Houvdon's wings are so strong to stand against acid."

"I need that blood." Everyone heard Houvdon mutter "Need it." Luckily, Amilina let him bit her neck and drink her blood, but obviously, Issei got a nosebleed because of the moans Amilina made.

"Yuuto." Issei heard Rias say.

"Hai" Kiba vanished from Issei's sight, making him look on in amazement. Vizor's arms got cut off. "Yuuto is a Knight, which grants him speed. And his weapons are swords. Combining those, he becomes the fastest knight."

"Koneko watch out!" Issei said, but Koneko ignored him and kept on walking. Visor tried to stomp on her, but the foot never hit the ground. Koneko stood under it and was holding it up. She than proceeded by punching Visor across the room."Koneko is a rook. The trait of the rook is simple, ultimate defense and strength."

"Next, Akeno" "Oh my, what should I do?" Akeno giggled and lighting started to cackle across her fingers. She started to shock the stray, but keep on doing it, while giggling and blushing up a storm. "Akeno is a queen, a combination of all pieces together, she is the strongest after me. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

"Sadist, so amazing" They heard Houvdon say. I wonder whose the ultimate sadist, her or me?"

Then, Issei noticed one of Vizor's arms jumping at Rias. "Buchou!" Issei jumped and yelled "Sacred Gear" and punched the arm away. "Thank you Issei." "Oh my, you tried to hurt my master!"Akeno then shocked the stray even more.

"Akeno, that's enough" Akeno backed up.

"Any last words?" "Kill me." "As you wish. " Power of Destruction then shot out of her hand. "Done time to g-" Rias was cut off when Houvdon suddenly leapt with a scythe in his hands. They saw Houvdon unfurled his wings and cut off another stray Devil's head. Fire flew out of the ground, obviously Houvdon's work, and loads of screaming can be heard. "One more stray left, this' ll be fun."

Houvdon threw the last stray out of the shadows, and cut off its arm. When it screamed, Houvdon shoved a blade of fire through its mouth. Houvdon then healed the arm, than cut off its arms and legs, healed them and so on. For 30 minutes straight, all you can hear is the stray's screams and Houvdon insane laughter.

Akeno looked at the torture, and anyone with a good sense of smell can smell something sticky and warm from her. Houvdon finally stopped when the stray looked broken. Houvdon snapped his fingers, and healed the stray, before using a wind element and cutting off all body parts one by one. Fingers, hand, elbow, shoulder, toes, foot, kneecaps, genetics, than waist, ripping out rip cage, than head.

Everyone looked, except for Amilina and Akeno, green after the torture. Akeno looked at him in lust, while Amilina looked bored. "What?" Houvdon asked, as if the torture never happened, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Let's go home." Rias said.

* * *

Houvdon POV

"Do you think we should recruit more people for Akumu? I'm planning to release Thanatos from me so he can actually be part of it." I asked Amilina.

"Maybe. Who do you think would be good?" I thought about it for a while, before saying, "Vali Lucifer, Kuroka, Arthur Pendragon, and Le Fay Pendrahon, and Bikou."

"Vali and Kuroka? I know those." Amilina said.

Let's try Vali.

* * *

"Join Akumu to help Ophis defeat Great Red?" Vali said "But aren't you strong enough to beat Great Red?"

"I may die in the process, that's why I need you to help."

"Do we get to fight?" Typical battle freak.

"Yeah, since we may always be on the run."

"Count me in."

"Vali, whatever you do, do not tell anyone. Azazel is the only one that knows."

"Ok, whatever."

I than contacted Ophis. "Ophis is coming." A rip opened, than Ophis stepped out. "Why are you always as a little girl?" I asked.

"Special...Meaning."

Ophis than looked at Vali. "Albion, will you help me get rid of Great Red?" Vali nodded.

"Vali, your first mission, recruit these." I handed Vali some information of Kuroka, Arthur, Le Fay, and Bikou.

* * *

Author POV

Issei was walking around, when he suddenly heard a "Auu."

Issei turned around and saw a nun, face planted on the ground, with her white panties flashing in Issei's face.

He gained a perverted look, before saying, "Hey, you okay?"

The nun looked at Issei, and the veil blew off revealing a cute and pretty face.

"Hmm, oh yes. I'm looking for the church here, do you know the way?"

Issei nodded. While they were walking, they saw a young boy crying. The nun kneeled and domehow, a green glow came out of her hand, and she healed the boy's scrapped knee.

"That power?" Issei asked

"Its a gift from god."

Houvdon POV

As I was watching Issei help the nun, I knew as Asia because of Raynare, I felt slightly sad. A gift from God, if she werw to fins out God was died, and Michael was the replacement god, I wonder how she'll react. It's a shame on how God died. Amilina also knows, since she was fighting me when God died, but when God died, we fled from the war together, and that started our relationship.

I saw Issei drop off Asia at the gate of the abandoned church, very smart of him. I unfurled my wings, opened up a rip in space, and immediately teleported to my familiar's resting place.

"Tiamat!" I yelled.

Shuffling can be heard before he got tackled to the ground by a woman with blue hair with a perfect hour glass body. Is it me, or every woman I met with blue hair looks hot as hell?

"Master" She squeaked before snuggling into my chest.

"Tiamat, your going to have to reach at the school i'm currently in"

"Why?"

"Akumu, and because they need to know your my familiar."

* * *

"Hello there everyone, I am your new homeroom teacher, and my name is Tiamat."

Silence before the whole class's boys cheered.

"Any questions?"

"Are you single?" Matsuda yelled.

"Yes"She said, making the boys cheer, "But I have a crush~" She said in a singsong voice and winked at me.

"""""EEHHH"""""

"Who is it?" Matsuda yelled.

"Oh he has silver hair with red streaks, 6"1', Muscular."

All the boys looked at me, the only one with silver hair with red streaks.

"Dammit handsome!"

"Stop stealing all the girls!"

Tiamat called me forward, and snuggled in my chest, making all the boys glare at me, while I sent an apologetic look at Amilina, but she flicked her wrist, dismissing it.

 **And Finished guys. This is a bit longer than the last chapter**

 **Please Review. Now for the review I got.**

 **ShredX01 - Thank you, this story will stop after the Three Factions meeting, than I'm going to put up the sequel to this.**


	5. Chapter 4: Storming the Church

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, for those of you that didn't read the new prologue, it's up, and it explains why Ophis is needing Houvdon's help, meeting Amilina, getting Tiamat, and why Houvdon has multiple wings even if he isn't a Lucifer.**

 **ThProjectShadow - The prologue explains why Houvdon has multiple wings.**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9 - Thank you, and Tiamat will be part of Houvdon's Harem.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Thanatos**

 _Flashback_

[Story~Start]

Houvdon POV

I was watching Issei on his little date with Asia. I feel bad for them, probably a good match, but a Devil and a nun? Not possible. Issei was taking Asia all over town, from a restaurant to an arcade, than finally to a park bench. I already knew Asia was telling Issei about her story by how her eyes were full of tears.

I saw a Raynare approach them, but I knew this was an act.

After a pathetic match between Issei and Raynare, Asia went with Raynare to the church. I may have to tell Azazel about them being independent, but if I'm there, he wouldn't have to know.

I refocused to Issei, who was on the ground, cursing at how weak and pathetic he was. If only you knew.

I unfurled my wings and flew back to the clubroom. This is going to be bad.

* * *

 **Clubroom**

When I crashed through a window and face planted like an idiot, everyone sweatdropped. Amilina sighed and helped me up. I kissed her forehead and muttered "Thank you."

Issei burst into the room, and he immediately said, "Buchou, you have to save Asia!"

Rias slapped him, making me wince. "How many times do I have to say it? You cannot save that nun."

Issei had a determined look, "Than let me go. I'll go save Asia myself."

"I cannot let you go stray." Rias answered calmly. Just than Akeno came in and whispered something into Rias' s ear. "Akeno and I along with Amilina and Houvdon have to go do something."

"Wait Buchou, I'm not done yet." Issei protested. Good willpower.

Rias put a finger on Issei's lips. "Issei, you think that pawns are the weakest?" At Issei's nod, Rias continued. "Pawns have a special ability. Promotion, which means that if you go to a territory which your King thinks is enemy territory, you can promote to any piece, excluding King."

She looked at me and Amilina. "Let's go."

When we were out of the room, I said "So let's storm the church!"

Rias stared at me. "How did you know?"

"The fact that you told Issei about the powers of the pawn, and about enemy territory."

Rias shook her head.

* * *

 **Abandoned Church**

 _Flashback_

 _"I hate churches." I said._

 _Amilima looked at me."Why?"_

 _I looked disgusted at the Vatican Church. "They refer Devils as evil things, and when a priest gets in trouble, or betrays the church, they exil him, not kill him, than,more Devils, especially newer Devils, get killed."_

 _Amilina looked down. "Do you hate me?"_

 _I looked at her warmly. "No, because you willing followed me. I offered you chances to let you go, yet you refuse them."_

 _She looked at me, and I looked at her. We both leaned forward and our lips touched. We wrapped our arms around each other, and our wings unfurled and wrapped around each other. I noticed her wings flickering from pure white to black. We separated, making her wings flicker back to white._

 _I leaned down and when I reached her neck, I nibbled it. Her wings started to flicker black again, but when I bite down, and her blood started flowing into my mouth, the wings went back to white. When I stopped and pulled away, the blood leaked down from her neck started to follow back into her neck, and a mate mark appeared._

 _My mate mark looked like a Devil wing, a single one, with blood oozing I didn't like it, I changed the symbol, into a circle with two tomoe. (Sharigan from Naruto)_

 _Flashback End_

"Are you remembering how you put the mate mark on me?" Amilina asked, than purred seductively. "I'll let you do it again~."

I blushed, which was hard for anyone to do, but Amilina can always do that. I whispered in her ear, "Maybe we can do it tonight", than I trailed my fingers from her back to her garden. She gasped and blushed like a tomato.

"Who knew an angel can blush, without falling, or thinking impure thoughts without falling." I started to stroke it, making her moan. Than a lightspear was thrown at us, but I slapped it away with a wing. I was careful to only use one pair of wings. I retracted my hand from Amilina, making her groan in disappointment.

I looked at Rias and Akeno. "Start drawing them out."

But they didn't have to since Mittlet, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek came out, but when they saw me, their eyes widened.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey, hey, Amilina, Houvdon, c'mon in." Azazel said lazily._

 _We both went in, and we saw 4 fallen angels._

 _One was wearing a Gothic Lolita dress, another with a trench coat and a fedora, another wearing a trench coat, but the weirdest one was the last one, wearing an S &M thing._

 _"Did you make her wear that so you can see her breast." I asked Azazel, who was drinking sake, and pointed at the S &M girl. _

_Azazel immediately spit out the sake in his mouth, while everyone else chuckled or giggled, but the girl wearing it had a full out blush._

 _"She wore it on her own!" Azazel yelled. "If I can kill you I would."_

 _Author POV_

 _"So what are you names? Or will I have to call you Shorty, Fedora, Coat, and Sexy?" Houvdon said, before getting whacked in the head by Amilina for saying the Sexy part. The said girl was blushing and fidgeting._

 _"Mittelt" said Shorty_

 _"Dohnaseek" said Fedora._

 _"Kalawarner" said Coat._

 _"Raynare" said Sexy._

 _"These four are going to have to watch a person I think has a rare secret gear." Azazel stated._

 _"Wow, I thought they were gonna have a foursome." Houvdon remarked, before dodging a slap by Amilina._

 _"Anyway, can we go now?" Houvdon screamed, still dodging hits from Amilina._

 _"Yes, yes." Azazel said lazily._

 _Suddenly, Amilina tripped, and hit Houvdon. They both toppled down, and they landed with their lips touching each other, but Houvdon hands were cupping her giant breast, and Amilina was holding Houvdon's part._

 _They closed their eyes, and when they deepened the kiss, Azazel said "Yo, get a room."_

 _"Been there, done that." Houvdon said._

 _Flashback End_

Houvdon mouthed Don't say anything.

The three Fallen formed lightspears, but lighting struck them. When they tried to escape, barrier seals appeared, preventing them from escaping.

Rias smirked "Checkmate." She shot Power of Destruction.

Thr Fallen's eyes met Houvdon, and right when they were going to accuse him of not saving them, they saw both his and Amilina's legs twitch, than moved so fast, an after image was left.

They flew so fast, it looked like they disappeared. Houvdon let it hit his wings before vanishing with Dohnassek and Kalawarner in his arms, and Amilina with Mittelt. They moved so fast, it seemed like the Fallen had actually been hit.

Rias smirked, not knowing that the Fallen had escaped death.

* * *

 **With Issei**

Author POV

Issei was holding a now dead Asia. Kiba and Koneko had told him go try and save Asia, who was now dead. And now, Kiba and Koneko are now probably overwhelmed. Houvdon, Amilina, Rias, and Akeno weren't here to help him.

"Hey God, your there right? Why did you let such a nice girl die? Your there right? Please, why didn't you let her live? Is it because of me?"

"Ufufu, I didn't know that there would be a day where a Devil would pray to God."

Issei turned to look at her.

Raynare showed a scratch she had on a arm. "See this? I got this from the blonde boy." Her hands glowed and the scratch instantly healed. :Amazing isn't it? I can heal my fellow Fallen Angels and become a top rank Fallen because of this." In truth, Houvdon had told her to precede with the ritual, since the Heiress of the Gremory Clan will revive Asia because of Twilight healing. Houvdon will be hidden in the shadows, and he will take the Sacred Gear from her secretly, and he will keep it, and when Raynare is about to die, Houvdon will save her and leave behind Twilight Healing.

"Give it back."

"Hmm, did you say something."

"Give it back! Or I would have to use force!"

"And what can you, a low-class Devil do to a Fallen Angel like me who attained Twilight Healing?"

"Sacred Gear!" Issei shouted.

"That is just a Twice Critical, a really common Sacred Gear. All it does is double your power.!" She sneered.

When Issei charged, Raynare threw two lightspears at his legs, stabbing right through.

"I couldn't save Asia. Since I'm a Devil, God won't listen to me. What about Satan?"

"To think your talking about this here."

"Give me power. I need it to beat this Angel."

"He really lost his mind."

"Giiive me Poooower!"

 **[Dragon Booster]!**

 **[BOOST]**

Issei stood up.

"That's impossible!"

"Hey Angel."

 **[BOOST]**

This Is payback for what you did to Asia." Issei said.

"Fuck you low-class Devil]

 **[BOOST]**

"Blow Away shitty Angel!"

 **[EXPLOSION]**

Raynare was punched through the wall.

 **[RESET]**

Issei fell back, but was caught by Kiba. "Yo, your late Casanova."

"Buchou told me not to interfere. "

"Buchou?"

Houvdon POV

I immediately tuned out of the conversation, and looked at Amilina. She smiled her beautiful smile and pecked me on the lips, but I grabbed her and started to tongue kiss her, and I swear that Amilina was smirking.

We wrapped our arm around each other, but we heard Raynare say, "Issei, save me, I love you so much."

"I'm sorry, Buchou, do it."

Author POV

Don't flirt with my servants, but when the ball of Power of Destruction nearly hit Raynare, Houvdon grabbed her let it hit his wings, than disappeared, leaving behind Twilight Healing.

Raynare was dropped off in the shadows, landed roughly, but didn't complain. Houvdon rushed back to his place, replacing the after image with his actual body.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Houvdon and Amilina's House.**

Houvdon POV

 **Why did you save them?**

They were misled.

 **Hmph**

Thank you Thanatos.

"Thank you Houvdon." Raynare said.

Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and Kalawarner also nodded in thanks.

"There is one thing that you should know." I said

"Is it the Death?" Amilina asked.

I nodded. "Its time for you to know, about a forbidden subject."

They nodded, "Shoot" Dohnaseek said

"God is dead." I said bluntly. They gapped at me. Amilina also nodded.

"Why do you think Asia was able to heal a Devil?" I asked. "It was never supposed to, but because of God's Death, I was able to."

"Houvdon and I were there when he died." Amilina spoke up.

Dohnaseek than said shocked. "Amilina, the White Seraph, the only 12 wing Angel to have White wings." He looked at me. "And Houvdon, 4th and Strongest Super Devil, Strongest Vampire, and also, the opposite of Ophis, the Infinite."

I smirked. "Thats correct, you did your homework well."

"The opposite of Infinite?" Mittelt asked.

"Ophis can make things infinite. " I said. Then I touched a table, and the table started to shred its paint. "While I can speed up time on something I touch, and that is the opposite of Infinite, because, I can make someone die, just by using my power and speeding up their life."

* * *

 **And finished. The reason why I made Houvdon have that power was because I wanted him to have something special, since he was after all, created when Ophis and Great Red were.**

 **I may start taking longer to update since school and all that.**

 **Harem:**

 **Houvdon: Amilina (Main), Tiamat, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Ophis, Kuroka**

 **Issei: Rias (Main), Akeno, Koneko**

 **If anyone wants to suggest adding someone, please feel free to suggest.**

 **Copying a line from** **LordxSesshomaru**

 **" .Moo"**


	6. Chapter 5: Familiar and Riser

**Disclaimer: See Prologue.  
**

 **Also, I would like to thank you guys for the 1000 views on this story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Thanatos**

 _Flashback_

 **[Ddraig/BoostedGear]  
**

[Story~Start]

Houvdon POV

"Familiar?" Issei asked.

Yes, it has been a few weeks since Asia had become a Devil, and now, Rias thought that they were both ready for a familiar.

I had told them about me giving them false information on how getting stronger gives you wings.

 _Flashback_

 _""""""WHAT?!"""""" ORC yelled_

 _"That's right. All Maou only have 1 pair of wings. There is a reason why I have 16 pairs." I said._

 _"Why?" Rias asked, actually curious, since she now knew growing stronger doesn't give you wings._

 _I placed my hand on a robber who I caught this morning. Using my power, I increased how fast he aged. He suddenly had his hair growing quickly, along with his beard, mustache, fingernails. His height decreased, before he finally collapse, and you can see him unmoving._

 _Rias gasped._

 _"That is my ability. Rias can tell exactly who I am, because she heard of that ability." I remarked._

 _"Houvdon, you truly are the opposite of Ophis, Strongest Super Devil, Strongest Vampire, along with your power being on par with Great Red, the Strongest Being?" Rias chocked._

 _ORC, excluding Issei and Asia were all gaping._

 _"Umm, who is Great Red?" Issei asked confused._

 _"Great Red, is far stronger than all the Maous of the underworld together. He is actually, stronger than me right now." I answered. "I am on par with him if I manage to unseal the seal God put on me. That's why Amilina was able to fight on par with me at the Great War."_

 _"What is your level of power right now?"_

 _I hummed, thinking, doing calculations, than I finally said, "I'll say at the level of Sirzechs Lucifer." I was actually lying. I was at the level of Albion and Ddraig at the same time, but I couldn't say that, since it would lead to them finding out about God being dead, since it was said he was extremely powerful, and to only put me to 60%? It would have been over 80%._

 _Still, they were all gaping at me. 'I seriously need to have Ophis remove the seal. Its very annoying on how I barely get to use my power._

 _"So, you lied to us about gaining more wings by gaining more power? And you are sometimes called **The EndIng**." I nodded childishly, making everyone look at me deadpanned._

 _Flashback End_

"Yes familiar." Rias summoned a bat. "You met mine already."

"I did?"

The bat turned into a woman looking like a woman in a vampire cosplay. "Shes the one that gave me that flier."

Akeno summoned an imp thing.

"...This is Shiro." Koneko said, summoned a white cat.

"So cute" I squealed like a girl. I started to scratch Shiro behind the ears, making Shiro purr and rub its head into my hand.

"And mine is-" Kiba got cut off by Issei saying. "I don't care what yours is."

I whacked Issei behind the head and said "Is yours a Falcon thing?"

Kiba looked at me in suprise. "How did you know?"

"I sensed it. I also have my own, well, I have 2 familiars." I said. ORC looked at me curiously.

I summoned Tiamat. "Houvdon-sama, what do you need me for?"

I saw Issei looking at her with a rather lecherous look. "Introduce yourself." She smirked, and released a deathly aura, making everyone gulp in fear. "I am Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, and also the Strongest Dragon King."

"As for the other one." Right when I was going to summon it, Amilina slapped me. "Don't bring it out, whatever you do."

"I was bored, plus, Issei will like it." I whined.

Amilina sighed, and allowed it.

I quickly summoned it, and before anyone can see it, I said, "Catch" Akeno and Rias tried to catch it, but they failed, since it was a slime.

It was a green slime.

It was a green slime that was perverted.

It was a green slime that was perverted, since it melted clothes.

Issek instantly got a nosebleed. Amilina sighed at me in annoyance, Tiamat licked her lips, and said."When we have our next session, please use these."

Meanwhile, I was on the floor, laughing so hard, my stomach hurt. Akeno was moaning as the slime wrapped around her lower parts and squeezed her butt, whils the slime on Rias was squeezing her breast.

Koneko glared at me while I was still laughing. Trying to contain my laughter, I said, "I was bored."

Amilina whacked me on the head. "Call it off."

I sighed, and I teleported the slime away.

* * *

After putting on new clothes, cleaning blood from a nose, and laughing, they were ready to go to the familiar forest, but we heard a knock.

When Rias allowed them to come in, the Student Council came in.

""Kaichou"" Issei and Asia said.

"Sitri." I greeted her.

The blonde guy looked angry at me, but did nothing.

"Sona, what are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"I wanted to introduce our peerages to each other."

"Eh? Kaichou is a Devil also?" Issei said, confused.

"Rias, didn't you tell your little boyfriend about us?" The blonde guy said. So cocky.

"Saji!" Sona yelled, making him flinch. "We don't meet much, so it isn't a suprise."

"Now lets introduce our peerage."

"Tsubaki Shinra, Queen."

"Momo Hanakai, Bishop"

Reya Kusaka, Bishop"

"Tomoe Meguri, Knight"

"Tsubasa Yura, Rook"

"Ruruko Nimura, Pawn"

The blonde didn't introduce himself, but when Sona told him to introduce himself, he said, "Genshirou Saji, Pawn"

"To think that, I'll meet another fellow male pawn." Issei said happily.

"Huh, don't talk to me. How many pawns did you take up huh? I took up four." He bragged.

I chuckled, making everyone look at me. "You should know you information and strength brat." I said at Saji. "For your information, that pervert, took up all eight." Saji's jaw dropped. "All eight? Who is this guy?"

I laughed. "He is really strong, he made me proud, he actually made me push myself to beat him." Making Issej proud of himself. "Just kidding. Hes someone called Pervert." Making everyone facefault.

"My name is Asia, nice to meet you." Asia smiled innocently. Saji immediately grabbed her hands, "We'll get along great Asia!"

"Get your hands off of Asia!" Issei and Saji immediately started to argue.

All of a sudden, Saji noticed Amilina and I. "Who are these damn pretty boys and big breast beauty."

Amilina unfurled her wings, making the student council tense, but when she introduced herself by saying, "I am Amilina, the White Seraph." They knew they didn't stand a chance.

They looked at me. To humor them, I unfurled one pair only, letting Tiamat, Amilina, Soma, and ORC know I was messing with them.

"I am Houvdon."

Saji stepped forward and said. "And which piece are you?"

"None."

The Student Council looked at me in suprise. "Pureblood?"

I smirked. "The ancestor of all Devils." Here, I realeased my other 7 pairs, making everyone in Student Council. "And for my power level right now, since most of it is sealed, Sirzechs Lucifer level, full power..." I grinned wider. "On par with Great Red, because, Ophis, him and I are technically siblings."

 **A/N I'm making Ophis's gender a female instead of no gender.**

SC nodded. "By the way, why are you familiars out?" Sona asked.

"I was going to get Asia and Issei a familiar."

Sona frowned. "I was also going to get Saji a familiar, and the familiar master only takes one peerage per month."

"There is only one way to solve this." Rias said

"Do you mean a rating game?" Sona asked.

"No, Onii-sama won't allow it."

"How about a game of tennis?"

"You know, you can just flip a coin." But Houvdon's suggestion wasn't heard by the two childhood rivals.

* * *

"This... is ridiculous." I said pinching my the bridge of my nose."Seriously, to go this far..."

I was currently looking at the broken tennis rackets Koneko was holding.

I glared at Sona, Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki. "Aren't you guys supposed to keep a low profile around humans? This definately doesn't happen in human tennis matches."

"I'm sorry Houvdon-sama." Sona said, sincerely.

"Anyway, what is the next sport are going to play?" I asked.

"Dodgeball" Rias said happily.

"Are you going to use your power in front of humans?" I said deadpanned

"It'll be at night, where the students are gone." Rias stated.

* * *

The ORC managed to win the dogdeball game, and now, they're back from the Familiar Forest. Asia had gotten a sprite dragon, while Issei wanted the slime, but theey all got destoryed.

I looked at Rias, who was looking out the window.

"Rias?" I asked. She didn't respond, so feeling mischievous, I summoned ice in my hand and placed it oon the inside of her thigh, making her yelp and glare at me.

I smirked, but Rias turned back to the window, back into her own thinking world.

When Issei and Asia came back, Issei called out "Buchou"

When Rias didn't respond I narrowed my eyes. "Buchou?" Issei asked again.

"Oh i'm sorry." Rias said. "I was thinking. Good job Issei and Asia."

I narrowed my eyes further. Something definitely wasn't right if she was acting like this. Running through the things in my mind, I settled on one, the most likely. An arranged marriage with someone she didn't like, and the fiance saw Rias as a trophy.

How I knew? She is a pure-blood Devil, and she is the only one left in the House of Gremory, so of course the foolish elders and parents wanted to marry her off when she didn't want to. I thought of most of the possibilities, and settled on Riser Phenex, because, a Devil with both Phoenix and Power of Destruction? That'll be unstoppable.

* * *

Issei POV

I was getting ready for bed, but I saw Rias walk out of a magic circle.

"Buchou? What are you doing here?"

"Issei, make love to me."

My jaw dropped. Was Buchou actually asking me, to take her virginity?

"Hurry, I'll get ready." Rias immediately unbuttoned her shirt.

I stuttered, and tried to make words, but I failed. Then I remember Houvdon's lesson on emotion. She had said hurry, so that must mean she was, desperate for something.

Then, I realized that Rias was already only in her bra and panties. She immediately released her giant mounds from the restraints, making the breasts bounce.

"I'm sorry Buchou, but I can't do this." I said.

"Why not? Am I not good enough?" Rias said, obviously desperate for something.

"No!" I yelled, making her look up again. "Buchou, you are the best, its just that, I want our first time to be special, not like this."

Than, the Gremory magic circle came to life, and a beautiful woman with silver hair and maid clothes stepped out.

"Ojou-sama. Are you trying to get out of the engagment by doing something like this?" The maid said. "You wpuld give your virginity to someone as lowly as this?"

 **A/N I skipped this part for reasons. If anyone wants me to put it in later on, I'll put it In, because, it didn't really seem important.**

* * *

Houvdon POV

Issei had just told me what had happened. That was definitely an engagement, with Riser Phenex.

I heard Kiba mutter, "To finally realized this presense was here."

When we opened the doors, I saw Koneko sitting at a couch, Rias with a sour expression, and Grayfia with her normal stoic face.

"It seems were all here. Would you like me to explain the situation Ojou-sama?"

Rias shook her head. "No need Grayfia. The truth is that I am-"

A magic circle blazed to life. Fire erupted out of it, and Kiba muttered. "Phenex."

A blonde hair man stepped out in a suit with a dress shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned, showing his chest.

"Fu, its been a while since I've been to the human world." The man scanned the room and smirked when he saw Rias. "My lovely Rias, Riser has come to see you."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know its been a while, but school started, so I may be able to only update once a week, or once two weeks. I'll try to write as often as I can.**

 **Harem:**

 **Houvdon: Amilina (Main), Tiamat, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Ophis, Yasaka**

 **Issei: Rias (Main), Akeno, Koneko, Kunou, Irina, Xenonvia.**

 **Copying a quote:**

 **"Read. Review. Moo"**


	7. Chapter 6: Riser Phenex

**Disclaimer: Hey** guys, **its been pretty long since I updated, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter very much, since I don't have much time to update anymore.**

 **I only own my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Thanatos**

 _Flashback_

 **[Ddraig/Boosted Gear]**

[Story~Start]

* * *

 **Human World**

 _Houvdon POV_

 _Its been a few weeks since Amilina traveled around the world. A few days since I marked her as my mate. We awaited the arrival of Ophis._

 _"I, have come. "_

 _Amilina and I turned around and saw Ophis in her little girl form._

 _"Ophis" Amilina said._

 _"Sister." I said to Ophis._

 _"How, is preparing?"_

 _Amilina and I looked at each other. "Can we have time to recruit a team?" I asked. "Just Amilina, me, and you aren't enough."_

 _"Just, help me beat Baka-Red." I nodded, and Ophis vanished._

 _Amolina looked at me before lacing her fingers through my hand. I walked us to our house, and onto our King-size bed._

 _When I lied down, Amilina snuggled into my chest. She quickly went to sleep, but I stayed up. Great Red is Ophis' s and my brother, along with Trihexa. I miss her. It was a long time since she was sealed by God. I closed my eyes, but that just made more trouble._

* * *

 **Subconsciousness**

 _I looked around,. It was the same thing every since Sister got sealed. The trees were withered, and the ground was full of dead grass. Than I heard a voice._

 _"Houvdon? Brother?"_

 _I turned around, and saw a site, the made the withered trees regrow into healthy ones, and the grass grew longer and turned green._

 _"Sister, Trihexa."_

* * *

 **Occult Research Clubroom**

I immediately clenched my fists. Riser was obviously aggorant if he didn't notice me. Grayfia saw me and Amilina, and fear showed in her eyes.

Issei also had the same reaction as me. He gritted his teeth.

Riser immediately grabbed Rias' s arm. "Let go of me Riser."

"Now now my lovely Rias, the marriage between you and Riser has been decided."

I immediately snickered, making everyone stare at me. Riser looked uninterested at me. "And who are you low-class Devil." Grayfia's eyes widened. Fear clearly showed on her face. "Oh, just your average low-class Devil that never took a promotion test."

Riser laughed. He laughed at the 3rd/4th Strongest Being. "Ha! Even if you never took the promotion test, no one can beat Riser Phenex." That was when you hear someone say "Cut!"

They all turned to Amilina, who was holding a camera and grinning. "He literally insulted a Maou by saying no one can beat him."

Riser looked at her body, with lecherous eyes, as if he were undressing her with his eyes. "Hry there beautiful. Would you like to join my harem." Amilina looked at him with bored eyes. "Do I want to join your harem? Do you love them, or are they just sex toys, like what your going to do to Rias Gremory if she becomes your wife?"

Riser waved it off like nothing, and turned to Rias. "Come on Rias, just marry Riser."

"I already said it before. I will never marry you."

"But my lovely Rias, your brother and father are worried. You are the only one left in your household."

"I am not going to crush my household, and I'm willing to take a husband."

Hearing this, Riser smirked. "To be expected of Rias, than let-" Rias interrupted him. "But I'll choose me own husband. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Riser than frowned. "You know Rias, I want you as my wife, and if you refuse to go back with me, I'll go far enough to burn every one of your servants, than dragging you back to hell with me." I narrowed my eyes. What a spoiled brat, to go as far as burning everyone of Rias' s servants, who is the sister of the current Lucifer.

Riser formed a fireball, and threw it, my wings unfurled, and I instantly blocked the fireball. The fire... tickled... "Why does this fire tickle?" I muttered, making Amilina giggle, and everyone else getting wide eyes. Riser on the other hand, lost his cool, or flames, whatever it was called.

"You dare insult Riser's flame?!"

I smirked. "Lucifer sent you to probably prevent any violence from happening right Grayfia?"

Grayfia flinched, before nodding. "Indeed, Master Sirzechs knew something like this will happen. Also, there is a last resort."

Rias furrowed her brow. "Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia."

"A rating game between you and Lord Riser."

"A rating game? I'm not old enough to participate in one."

"That is the only way." Grayfia stated.

Rias than said with determination. "I will accept this rating game."

Riser laughed.

"You only have 6 servants? And you still wish to participate in the Rating Game." I decided to do something that made Riser's confidence rise. "Sexy * Amilina slapped Houvdon's arm at this* and I aren't in her peerage, so four."

Riser laughed at this. "Four servants, and you want to participate in the rating game against me? Who as a full peerage and won 8 out 10 Rating Games." Riser snapped his fingers, and a magic circle appeared on the floor. 15 figures stepped out, and Issei immediately looked at Riser with teary eyes.

I looked at them, and noticed they were looking at me, and since I skipped school, I was wearing a silver short sleeve V-Neck, and yes they were looking at my muscles, and no doubt my "pretty boy" looms made them attracted to them.

Ravel POV

I, actually never seen anyone as attractive as the handsome man in the Silver V-Neck. His hair matches his clothing style, and along with his muscles... Too bad he already had a girlfriend. You can tell that Blue-Haired whore is his girlfriend.

I saw him smile a gentle smile, and looked at the girl he was holding hands with. She blushed and looked away, making me winder, just how long were they together, since he can communicate with her without words.

He looked at us, and waved at us, making most of the girls blush. A few of them had crimson blushs, while some others only h ad very light ones.

Author POV

"Hello." Houvdon said, making the girls blush more, one of the girls with cat ears even fainted.

Riser immediately lost his flames again."What are you even doing? Stay away from that low-class Devil" When he said low-class Devil, Ravel widened her eyes. She had studied about some of the strongest Devils, many switched around, but one of them stayed at the top, number one.

Houvdon.

The Opposite of Infinite, the Creater of Devils and Vampires, **The Ending**

She was convinced that the handsome man was Houvdon, and she therefore deduced the Blue-Haired Lady was Amilina, the White Seraph.

Everyone knew the two of them. The only Angel to not fall after giving into lust, and in fact, is able to keep up with being a mate of Houvdon.

Houvdon was known to tease Devil females, and than having their way with them, but Ravel now knew that wasn't true. The teasing, yeah, that was true, but she now knew that having the way with them was not true. If it was, Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koenko wouldn't be virgins, and Rias would have a lower chance of being married with Riser.

Grayfia was about to speak, but Riser interrupted. "As you can see, Riser has a full set. You on the other hand, only have 4 servants. Isn't it easier to just give up and marry Riser?"

"I will win after a week of training. "

Riser laughed. "Riser is so sure he'll win, that he'll give you 2 weeks to train."

"So it is decided. I will inform both households about this decision. " Grayfia noted.

Riser laughed. "Riser will definitely win." When he and his peerage left, the room was filled with chuckling, giggles and a jealous glare from certain people. *ahem* Issei *ahem* because Houvdon teased Ravel, and a few others by saying how cute or pretty they were.

After the room calmed down, Rias than asked a question, which suprised Houvdon and Amilina.

"Will you train us?"

Houvdon glanced at them, than Amilina, than looked off to the side.

Houvdon POV

 **Go Train them.**

They won't survive my easy training at all.

 **Who cares?**

They wouldn't survive until the Rating Game.

I than said, my answer, which suprised them. "I have a question, a single question."

Rias nodded. "What is it?"

I turned to Issei. "Could you focus, on an opponent? "

They all looked at me as if I were crazy. "Of course." Issei said.

I chuckled. I'm going to feel sorry for Amilina. I tossed him a picture, of Amilina swimming in a very small bikini, and the thong barely covered anything.

Issei got a nosebleed, and I threw a plastic sword that appeared out of nowhere, and it hit Issei's nose, making it bleed more.

"What was that for?" Issei yelled. I snatched back the picture, and muttered an apology to Amilina. She looked at the picture and grew tomato red.

"You can't focus." I said. I saw their looks, pleading, and Rias' s confident look that I was going to train them, to make Issei focus, but what I said, completely shocked them, to no end.

"No."

* * *

 **Underworld**

"Master Sirzechs, Ojou-sama has accepted the Rating Game. And also, **The Ending** was asked by Rias to train her."

The red headed man laughed heartily. "I see, so he has returned, after all those ages gone after the Great War. Rias will definitely win."

Grayfia winced at this. "But... **The Ending** said no."

This made Sirzechs shoot up. "What?!"

"Exavtly as I said. He declined training her peerage."

Sirzechs sat back in his chair stiffly. "Then, does that mean that she has no chance of winning, now that he didn't help."

"I believe that he will crash the wedding, whether or not he was invited."

Sirzechs smiled. "I see. Please give him an invitation to the wedding if my dear sister loses. I just hope he is okay with announcing his return."

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you love that cliff hanger. Oh no, what will they do? Was Houvdon serious? And since I hadn't updated for basically a week, here is a sneak peek for my Excalibur Arc.**

 _Houvdon held a dying Mittelt in his arms. Kokebiel's lightspear had pierced her chest through the middle. Every memory of Mittlet flashed through his mind._

 _"Onii-chan!"_

 _"Can I have this dress?"_

 _"I want to go to school with you and Nee-chan."_

 _Everything shut off as Mittelt was dying. Houvdon's arms trembled, as Mittlet touched his face, than the hand went... limp..._

 _A moments of silence past, before Houvdon let out a very inhumane howl. A magic circle, a seal appeared on his chest, but that seal, cracked, than more, before it completely shattered._

 _An insane aura wrapped around Houvdon, before it burst apart. Time sped up in a 3 foot radius, but kept on increasing, until it reached the edge of the barrier. Rias Gremory and her peerage fled the battlefield along with Amilina_

 _Houvdon eyes shifted, before the pupils turned pure black._

 _What Kokebiel didn't know, was he was going to deal with the Wrath, of **The Ending**._

 _The insane aura burst apart again, completely shattering the barrier, making everyone in the World feel the power, Amilina, Tiamat, and everyone else made another barrier._

 _The aura, formed a huge dragon behind Houvdon. His eyes kept on shifting to dark colors._

 _"You will, die." Houvdon growled, before leaving a whole field of afterimages behind._

 **Harem:**

 **Houvdon: Amilina (Main), Tiamat, Raynare, Kalawarner, Ophis, Kuroka, Yasaka**

 **Issei: Rias (Main), Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Kunou**

 **Anyone who wants to suggest a harem member for either Houvdon or Issei, feel free to PM me or Review.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Rating Game

**Hey guys, been a few days. I had lots of homework during the first month, so I won't be able to update that fast anymore. I'll try to write as much as I can. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I won't really put in answers for the reviews since I'm typing by phone, but thanks alot of spotting the 4 servants instead for 5 Wacko12. I forgot Asia. But anyway, thanks for sticking with this story. And its almost my birthday :).**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Thanatos**

 _Flashback_

 **[BoostedGear/Ddraig]**

[Great Red]

* * *

 **ORC Clubroom**

Author POV

Everyone was stunned.

"What?" Rias asked, voicing everyone's thought.

"Exactly as I said. No." Houvdon said

'Probably because of his training, even I can barely manage the easy one.' Amilina thought

ORC looked like fishes. "Why?" Issei said.

'Because it might be a problem for Vali' Houvdon thought.

"You won't survive my training." Houvdon said.

"We'll survive it." Rias pressed.

"If Amilina can barely do the easy one, how can you guys do it." That shocked ORC. The EASY TRAINING WAS DIFFICULT FOR EVEN AMILINA?!

"We'll survive."

Houvdon glared at them. "Can you do 500 pullups, 500 pushups, 1000 sit-ups in 3 hours?" That shocked them. "And thats only the physical part." There jaws dropped even more.

"W-w-what about your most difficult one."

"2000 pullups, 5000 pushups, 10000 situps in 5 hours." Theygulped. They knew they won't even survive the physical part.

"Yes I can do that."Houvdon said answering their thoughts.

Houvdon than stood and left the room, with Amilina trailing.

* * *

"How can we train?" Rias asked.

Akeno than said, "Buchou, we don't really need his help. We can train ourselves."

Rias nodded. "We must beat Riser."

* * *

 **Unknown**

Houvdon sighed. Kuroka, Bikou, Arthur, and Le Fay all accepted, and now they were heading toward Akumu Headquarters.

Houvdon POV

I looked at tour new Headquarters. It was so large, it made the Gremory main castle look like a fly.

It was a huge Medieval Castle. There were secret passages, mainly in the bedrooms, and they lead to a huge metting rooms.

I felt a presence, and a voice said. "Nya, nya, is this the Akumu Castle? It's huge, nya."

I turned and saw a cat with yellow eyes, and a black kimono on, that reveals lots of cleavage. "Yes." I answered.

The cat studied me."Kuroka is my name, nya."

"Houvdon."

"Nya, so you are our new leader. " Kuroka licked her lips. "You sure do look like a cutie."

I stared at her. "When its only Akumu, call me Houvdon, but if we are on a mission, call me by my title, **The Ending**."

"So the cutie is also the relative of Ophis and Great Red." Kuroka looked at me with lust in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm taken."

Kuroka smirked. "Nya, but it's natural for Dragons to have harems."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. I tried to find a way out, as Kuroka pressed her breast against my chest, and when she leaned in to kiss me, we heard a young girl's voice. "Onii-sama, is this the Akumu base?" Another voice was heard. "Yes it is correct.

I pushed Kuroka away, and turned to face the two new ones, and I instantly recognized them. "Arthur Pendragon and Le Fay." Arthur gripped his sword. "Who are you."

I chuckled. "Is that the way to speak to your leader?"

Arthur's grip loosened. "Ah my apologies."

 **Time Skip**

"My name is Bikou. I hope we get along since we are in the same group."

"My name is Arthur Pendragon. I hope we get along."

"My name is Le Fay Pendragon. Arthur is my Onii-sama."

"My name is Kuroka, nya."

"My name is Vali Lucifer, and also the wielder of Divine Dividing."

The five of them looked at me and Amilina.

"My name is Amilina, the White Seraph."

"My name is Houvdon, **The Ending**."

We were all on good terms. To me, our terms of power are all over Ultimate-Class.

I smiled. I can finally help me dear sister with the Great Red problem.

* * *

 **Time Skip - Rating Game**

I arrived at the Clubroom after the Gremory Peerage teleported. I look at Grayfia and she took me to the VIP room. I looked around and saw Lord Gremory, Lord Phenex, Sirzechs, and Sona's peerage.

They all flinched under my gaze, but I smiled softly and said. "I'm here to observe the Rating Game."

That relaxed them, but when Sirzechs asked that one question, I got uncomfortable. "Why didn't you train them?"

I looked away. I wished Amilina would step in and say something, but she had something to do in Heaven.

"If the nobles were to find out I returned, they will start to discriminate me again because they don't know my true nature."

Lord Gremory glares at me. "You don't train my daughter, because of your selfish reason of staying unknown?"

I glares at him back. "Selfish? You already have grandchildren, and you want to rush the marriage between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex? If Rias dies, or some mishap happen, Millicas is there as the heir, and you still want to have Rias marry that dick?"

Lord Phenex looked at me. "You dare call my son a dick?"

"Have you even seen him threaten people, like how he threatened Rias, that if she were to not come with him, he will burn her servants?" That made Lord Phenex look at me in shock.

I turned back to the magic circle, and noticed that Issei and Koneko were now fighting in the gym, and Kiba was in the woods.

Issei had blown apart the pawns' clothes, and I said. "And I do not want to get the blame for that move."

Koneko and Issei ran out of the gym, just as Akeno blew up the gym.

[Riser's three Pawns and one Rook have retired.]

Issei cheered but Koneko stayed silent. Then suddenly, a large bang was heard, and the dreaded thing happened.

[Rias' s Rook has retired.]

I turned to Phoenix. "Have it ever occured to you to actually train Riser, and not raise him like a spoiled kid?"

Lord Phoenix shifted in his seat. "I have thought of that."

[Riser's three Pawns have retired.]

I stared at Sirzechs. "Have you ever punished Riser? Bragging about his regeneration power, his marriage with Rias? At least Ruval actually trains."

I turned back to the screen. I closed my eyes softly before opening them, my eyes changing to red. "Maybe, Devils should stop discriminating reincarnated Devils. If they don't, whats the whole point of the Evil Piece system?"

That made them widen their eyes. "Purebloods think they're all awesome, but there are half-breeds, reincarnated Devils, and Devils that weren't born with powers that are all stronger than them.

[Riser's Two Knights,Two Rooks, and one Bishop have retired.]

A boom echoed.

[Riser's Queen has retired]

I watched as Issei, Kiba, and Akeno charge to where Rias is, and started to engage Riser in a fight.

A blast of fire hit Kiba.

[Rias' s Knight has retired.]

And wave of fire.

[Rias' s Queen has retired.]

I said softly. "Maybe I should've trained them."

[Rias' s Bishop has retired.]

"Things would've been different."

We watched as Riser threatened to burn up Issei.

Rias, being a Gremory... retired.

[Rias Gremory has resigned. Riser Phenex has won the Rating Game]

I immediately cut the magic circle with my arm.

I sighed softly. "If Riser actually trained with his powers instead of relying on his regeneration, his wins would be more respected."

I glared at Lord Phoenix. "There is one thing I have to ask."

"Yes?"

I raised my killing intent. Black mist surrounded me, and was floating around lazily. They trembled at me. "What is up with the marriage with Rias and Riser?"

He got nervous. "It was because if a child with Power of Destruction and Phoenix Regeneration, it would be unbeatable, and he can fight in wars if we have to."

I sighed, and stood up. I ripped a Dimensional Rip and stepped through it, leaving behind the trembling Devils.

* * *

 **Dimensional Gap**

I looked around. Lights were still all around, but one thing was missing. A certain red dragon was missing, but that was when he heard him.

I turned around, and saw him. One of my siblings ever since the Beginning. He was huge, a huge red dragon.

"Great Red."

[Its been awhile Houvdon. How is Thanatos?]

 **I'm fine man, nice to see you again, Huge-Red.**

I repeated what he said.

[Still the same.] He frowned, if he can even frown. [I miss Ophis and Trihexa.]

"I miss sisters. Trihexa especially. Ophis, I hadn't seen her in a few years."

I looked at him. "That wasn't why I came though."

Great Red raised an eyebrow, if he even can. [Why are you here?]

I grinned. "Where is Ophis?"

* * *

 **Issei's House**

I appeared out of a rip, making Asia scream in fear. "H-H-Houvdon. Um, what are you doing here."

I realized Grayfia was here too. "Grayfia."

She nodded in gretting, but she looked at Issei.

I raised my hand, and black smoke gathered around. I pressed my hand against Issei. He immediately gasped, and sat up.

He glared at me

"Why didn't you train us. If you had trained us, we would've won.

"I helped you wake up. Get up, and lets crash the wedding."

Grayfia handed me and Issei an invitation to the wedding party. I sighed. Its easy for Issei to barge in and defeat the guards, but for me, I have to deal with my OWN CREATIONS calling me a half-breed, so looks like I'll have to reintroduce myself, maybe kill a few guards foe the fun of it, up speed up time to kill him slowly.

"Oh this' ll be fun." I smirked like the sadist I am.

Seeing me licking my lips made them all shiver, even Grayfia isn't used to me. I put mafic in the circle, and we...went... to... Fire... Turkey's... wedding.

* * *

 **Subconscious**

 _Flashback_

 _Trihexa looked like a teenage girl. Her breast were quiet large, around Amilina's size. She had purple, reddish hair. She had on purple jeans and a tight red shirt. It was a man's dream to see her like that._

 _I looked at Trihexa. "Sister, how are you here?"_

 _She frowned. "I don't know. All I remember is God of the Bible sealing me. Is he, is he still alive?"_

 _I looked at her. Why is she asking about him? "He's... dead. Why?"_

 _"Don't hate him. He saw me as a threat."_

 _"Why you!" I cried. "I'm the most threat though. I can end everyone in the world by making them age?"_

 _She wiped the tears from my eyes. She hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Its because my power is the same as Brother Red's. He thought you and Ophis aren't strong enough."_

 _She than started to flicker, making me gasp._

 _"I can only see you once month." She kissed my cheek. "Good luck, younger brother. Get strong enough to unseal me."_

 _When she faded completely, I broke down in tears. She, was so comforting, even if she isn't actually there._

 _I wiped my tears away and said, "I love you big sister. I'll try. Even if I'm the youngest of you, Sister Ophis, and Brother Red, I will forever try to help you guys. I'll help Great Red learn more tricks in the **Dimensional Gap,** Ophis to drive Brother Red from it, and unseal you, sister._

* * *

 **Hey guys, how you been? School has been a big problem to my updating process, so hope this will settle you guys until I update faster. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Read, Review, and if your interested, Follow, and if you like this story, Favorite.**

 **Harem:**

 **Houvdon: Amilina (Main), Tiamat, Kuroka, Raynare, Kalawarner, Ophis, Yasaka, Rossweisse.**

 **Issei: Rias (Main), Akeno, Koneko, Xenonvia, Irina, Asia, Kunou**

 **Do you guys think I should make Mittelt survive somehow, or have her get killed?**

 **Anyway, PM me, or Review to suggest harem members, or you can ask me about how I am going to do the wedding :).**

 **See you guys in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8 Wedding Time

**Hey guys, welcome back to my new chapter. I have been thinking, about have Mittelt survive or die, and I'm leaning toward death. Why? I'm thinking it will have an effect later in the story. So anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Underworld**

Houvdon POV

I looked toward Issei, and he immediately charged the guards. He engaged one of them, and the rest charged me.

I just snapped my fingers, and they immediately turned to ashes, making the last guard immediately stop fighting Issei and charge me, but I poke him on the chest, and my finger ripped through his chest, making Issei look at me in horror.

I ignored him and incinerated the door.

Rias Gremory... we're coming for you.

* * *

Rias POV

I sighed. I hated Houvdon. Why didn't he let up on his training and allow us to be trained by him? Now I was stuck marrying that guy.

The one that only saw me as a sex toy, a trophy, for his clan to get stronger. A few people congratulated me, but I didn't feel very happy. People only saw me as Rias from the Gremory Clan, not Rias.

Houvdon wouldn't even train us, and because of that, I had to marry him.

I was following Riser around, and he smirked and said. "Riser doesn't know how much children we'll have, but we most definitely have to have a son."

A few of my peerage waved at me.

Riser than shouted out. "Ladies and Nobles. Thank you for coming to Riser's wedding with Rias Gremory. Today, is the day when Ri-"

Before Riser could finish, the doors were instantly incinerated, and Issei walked through.

"Buchooooouuuuu!" Issei cried.

He came for me. Next, Houvdon walked through, making me look at him. Why did he come? Than it came to me, he was the one that destroyed the door.

Houvdon POV

I heard some of the nobles started muttering and pointing at me. One of them stood up. "What are you doing here, half-breed?"

I smiled innocently. "I got an invitation from Sirzechs, but when I knocked, no one opened the door, so I had to destory the door."

I saw Akeno giggle, Kiba chuckle, and Koneko smile lightly. "Besides." I stepped forward and barred my teeth, making them step back."I never introduced my self."

I unfurled my wings, and said "Houvdon, The strongest Super Devil, Vampire, and **The Ending**." That made them widen their eyes in fear. "I could've killed my creations a few years ago, ever since I revealed myself to Devil Society, but I didn't. I asked Sirzechs to put me as a Super Devil, but you guys thought of it as a half-breed bribing one of the upper Devils. Never once have I met people like you, so I kept you guys alive to puppet around."

I smirked. "I decided to assist the Gremory peerage at certain times." I looked at Issei, and he ran forward.

"You! What are you two doing here. What are you even doing here?" Riser shouted. "Don't you know to not interrupt Nobles such as Riser when they are having their wedding?"

I smirked, and said softly. "I don't care." That made everyone silent.

I extended my hand slowly, and a magic circle appeared. A sword appeared, one that radiated a Dragon Slayer aura that made Issei freeze up.

I grabbed the hilt. The hilt looked like a Dragon's Head. The blade looked like a normal Katana blade, but it kept shifting, from a one-sided blade, to a double bladed, with the hilt a double dragon head, than to a Western Sword, than a spear with the shaft a dragon.

"This." I said, swinging it, letting it make out a huge aura, making everyone shiver up in fear but Riser. "Is my own weapon I made. It blade is stronger than the scales of Great Red itself."

I glared at Riser, changing the spear to a Katana. **A/N, all the hilts are a Dragon Head, the shape of Great Red's head.** "I Challenge You, Riser for Rias' s freedom. Issei versus you, and me versus your peerage."

Riser laughed. "You versus my peerage? You will surely lose. Sure you have a blade, but will it really defend you against 15 people?" I glared at him. "We'll do it right now, right Sirzechs?"

Sirzechs smiled. "That's right. I wanted to have Issei versus Riser only, to show the power level difference of a Phoenix and a Dragon. But watching you two fight will be amazing. Two dragons?"

* * *

I saw Riser smirk. "I wished to fight the stronger Dragon, but turns out I fight the weak one. Why does Riser have to fight him?"

I turned to his peerage, and smirked like the sadist I am. "This will be fun."

I swung the blade, making a huge shockwave, and that immediately made the announcer speak shocked.

[Riser's Queen, Two Rooks, Two knights, One Bishop, and Eight Pawns ha e retired.]

Riser howled in rage. "Disrespects to the Phenex House."

I put away the sword, and immediately created, a holy sword.

* * *

Kiba POV

A holy sword. That Houvdon actually had a holy sword. I had thought that Houvdon was my friend, only to find out he holss my most hated enemy.

Holy Swords.

* * *

Houvdon POV

I looked at Ravel with a bloodthirsty. "I, will, love this."

I immediately left an afterimage behind, making her look frantically around. "Time to test the abilty that people call unbeatable."

I stabbed Ravel from behind into her chest, making her scream in pain. I pulled it out, than stabbed it into her shoulder, making her scream even more. I can even feel some of her suitors glaring at me from behind. I stabbed the sword into her buttcheck, making some Devils gasp in suprise.

She screamed more, until I stabbed the sword into her mouth, making her choke on Blood. I pulled it out, and smirked, making someone of the Devils faint from fear.

"You may retire now."

[Riser's One Bishop has retired.]

I put the sword away, and watched the battle with Issei.

Issei was currently in his Balance Breaker, and Riser was yelling. "A cross! How can you hold a cross? Even with the Dragon Armor, you shouldn't be able to..." He trailed off when he saw the right arm pulse.

"You, gave your arm to the dragon residing in your Sacred Gear? You do know you won't get the arm bsck"

"So? My arm for Buchou's freedom. That is a cheap price to pay!"

Suddenly, the armor was deactivated, leaving Issei with disbelief on his face.

Riser laughed. "You were still a thousand years to early to face Riser Phenex" but Issei smiled. "To put out fire, you need water right?"

 **[Transfer]**

The boosted holywater splashed over Riser's face, and he screamed. His fire got weaker. I redrew my sword, and it changed into a longsword. Issei stared at it, will shivering.

"This sword." I tapped it, and Riser stated weakly at me. "Has Holy, Demonic, Dragon Slaying, along with my own blood powers. I call it a name, a special name. It fits all the abilities." I raised the sword, making him widen his eyes in fear. "I can kill you, turn you to dust." I swung it, and some of the nobles gasped.

I stopped it a single centimeter, above Ravel's head. Her hair sizzled under the holy aura, but she still stood there.

"Please, stop, I beg you. My brother surrenders." I looked at her. In truth, I had no idea how she healed so fast, than I noticed her limp.

I unsummoned my personal sword. I looked up, closed my eyes, and said softly, "Call the match."

[Riser Phenex has lost. Hyoudo Issei and Houvdon have won]

* * *

 **Akumu Castle**

I looked at Vali, annoyed. "No you can't meet him. His level of power is high-class Devil, and that's after boosting as much as he can.

Vali sighed. "This world is boring. I wish God hasn't died yet."

Le Fay shot up. "God of the Bible? God has died?" She had tears in her eyes. I clenched my fists. Even if Sister had said not to hate hum, I still felt resentment, from taking my dear sister away. Le Fay looked at her brother. "Onii-sama, you never told me? Why?"

Arthur sighed. "That's why I kept it from you. Certain people will get saddened, or mad if he was mentioned. "

Le Fay was confused. "Mad? Who would be mad at God? He helped many church followers."

"Me" I growled. "I would be mad at the mention of God for sealing my sister."

"Sister?" Le Fay was confused. "But isn't Ophis free right now?"

I looked away. "I mean my other sister. The Apocalypse, 666, Trihexa."

* * *

 **Houvdon/Amilina House**

Amilina was coming back today. I smiled. I hadn't seen her in a few days.

She wrapped her arms around me from behind and smiled. "Miss me?"

I smiled, and turned around, and my fangs nibbled her neck, making her moan. "Maybe our next activity will decide whether or not?"

* * *

 **Hey guys, welcome back, been a few days. I made a second story, Highschool DxD: Legend of the Dragon, so make sure you check that out. As for the harems, I won't be putting them anymore, since it gets annoying. I'll put the added names, not the whole thing now, and fhere is an example:**

 **Issei: Gasper (fem)**

 **Anyway, Favorite if you like this, Follow if your interested, Review or PM me to send feedback or ideas for the harem, or complainung about having Mittelt die.**

 **Have a nice day :)**

 **Edit: I, decided that I won't put any lemons for any of my stories.**


	10. Chapter 9: Battle of Kuoh Academy

**Hey guys, suprise long chapter! This is my longest chapter so far, by FAR! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on this, so Lo and Behold the Excalibur Arc!**

 **A/N This chapter has violence.**

* * *

Houvdon woke up, and saw that Amilina was still sleeping on him. He smiled softly, remembering the events of last night. He saw that bed sheets were still stained with white. Houvdon sighed at the stains.

Amilina shifted, and she stretched, making her breasts jiggle. She smiled at Houvdon. "Good morning~"

Houvdon chuckled. "You know, your still the same after all these years."

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

"The club meeting will be at Issei's house." Rias said cheerfully.

Issei was shocked. "M-my house? Why?"

"Because they are cleaning up the Old School Building." Rias said simply.

I suspect that she just wanted to spend more time with Issei at his house.

I looked at Amilina, and she nodded at me. I stood, and said. "Well with that out of the way, Amilina and I will join you guys later."

I created a Dimensional Rip, and stepped through it while holding Amilina's hand.

* * *

 **Heaven**

I stepped through, along with Amilina.

All the Angels bowed to us. I walked toward the center of Heaven. Gabriel smiled and lead us to Michael.

Michael was, as usual standing in the middle of the system. He opened his eyes and smiled, but I can tell the smile was a forced smile.

"Sister, Brother-in-law." Michael greeted us.

"Brother/Fake God" Was Amilina's and Houvdon's usual greeting.

"The reason why I called you to Heaven is because of a theft. The Excaliburs were stolen." Amilina's eyes widened, but I wasn't suprised. Azazel had already told me of Kokebiel going rogue, and what can those puny humans do? Nothing to a Cadre-Class Fallen Angel.

I smiled. "At least I still have Excalibur Ruler." I summoned Ruler, and Michael smiled.

"If all six are stolen, at least one will survive."

I smiled, and ripped open another Dimensonal Rip, and we stepped through.

* * *

 **Issei's Home**

Amilina and I steppes outside of Issei's door, and knocked. Issei opened it and said. "Houvdon, Amilina, glad you can make it."

We walked in, and we saw what the ORC werw doing. They were looking at photos in Issei's childhood album.

Rias and Asia were looking at the photos and muttering, "Little Issei." Akeno was looking at a photo while giggling. "Even little, he was a pervert."

Issei's mom came back, with more photo albums.

"And this is when he went to the beach naked." She said giggling.

"Mom!" Issei said embarrassed. He saw Kiba looking also. "Kiba don't look!"

"Let me enjoy your album more." Kiba teased, and when Issei pounced on him, he dodged, ans Issei fell down. Suddenly, Kibaa stopped. "Do you remember this?" He was pointing to a photo of a Issei and a blonde boy. I narrowed my eyes, and to me, letters, numbers, flew around and started to form words and numbers.

Irina Shidou. Wielder of Excalibur Mimic. 17 years old.

Kiba pointed at the sword in the background. "To find out that it's here."

Issei was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I have finally refound my reason for living."

"Is it to fight and live for Buchou."

Kiba chuckled darkly. "No, it was to destoryed that blasted holy sword Excalibur."

When he walked out, I followed him, missing all the worried looks of Amilina and ORC.

* * *

I followed him, and as he was walking around, I saw hatred in his eyes. He went into the woods.

I followed him, and soon I reached him, where he was taking his rage on the trees. I sighed. I drew my sword. "Slayer." I whispered, and I heard it talk again. Master, why did you call me?

"I need to teach my friend a lesson."

Oh, what about Thanatos

Then it came to me. Where was Thanatos. 'Thanatos?'

No answer.

'THANATOS!' I screamed in my head.

Still no answer.

Master, I don't sense him in you.

"What?" I muttered. "How did he get out..."

I sighed, and instantly appeared in front of Kiba, destroying the sword. He glared at me. "What are you doing Houvdon?"

I didn't answer, but instead swung the sword, making a huge holy aura shoot out, making Kiba go wide eyed.

He barely dodged it, and the holy aura kept on going, destroying most of the forest.

"That is the strength of Excalibur Destruction." I said darkly.

I disappeared. He looked around frantically.

"This is the speed of Excalibur Rapidly, and Excalibur Transparency together."

I instantly reappeared, and Slayer transformed into a glaive, and nearly cut Kiba in half.

"That is Excalibur Mimic."

I cut him, a tiny scratch. He screamed, and he started mutter with hollow eyes. "No, no, I want revenge for you guys, not my self."

He screamed, and I instantly said. "Excalibur Nightmare."

I started to get stronger. Faster. I let him cut me, but it shattered, making him wide eyed. "Excalibur Blessing."

I finally commanded him to drop his sword. He dropped it, making him look at his hand weirdly.

"Excalibur Ruler."

He glared at Slayer. "So, is that the complete Excalibur?"

I smiled. "No, only had a shard of each sword. I have however found Ruler myself, and I fused it completely."

He roared in rage, and I cut him in the chest, making him scream in pain.

I whispered in his ear. "A single Excalibur fragment can beat you. How can you destroy all seven, if you lose to one?"

He glared at me. "I'll manage. I must destroy them. They are the cause of all my misery."

I laughed darkly, making him glare at me. I than said. "Excalibur was forged by God himself, can you really destroy a weapon that was forged by God himself? How? You puny demonic swords aren't going to make a scratch on those fragments."

He glared at me, and started to leak killing intent. He glared at me more. "I must destroy it, that is the only reason why I live."

I laughed at him more. "You really would take your anger on an inanimate object? Maybe focus on the one in charge of the Holy Sword Project? Maybe that'll be easier? Do you really think Excalibur would make the life of people miserable? Swords don't even have consciousness."

HEY!

Sorry.

He gritted his teeth. "Whatever."

I glared at him, making him get chills. "Maybe." I took a step, and swung Slayer, making h jump to avoid the blast of Holy, Dragon Slaying, and Holy aura. "You should think of your comrades. Would they want you to be cursing, and also mislead your life, just for a stupid reason to get revenge?"

I walked away, leaving Kiba alone.

* * *

 **Akumu Castle**

The moment I walked in, I was immediately knocked into the wall by Amilina. She glared at me. "What did you do?"

I tried to think of a lie, but Amilina glared at me more. "And of you lie, I'll have me way in bed."

"You know?" I scratched my head. "That sounded weird."

She blushed lightly but she still growled at me. "You know what I mean. It's an insult for the ultimate sadist to get tortured."

I widened my eyes and shivered. Amilina was just as bad as me when it came to torturing. "Umm, I bea- I mean talked to Kiba."

"I felt Slayer's energy come up." She said. "So you definitely did not talk to him."

"Fine. I beat him up with Slayer's Excalibur abilities." Amilina eyes widened.

"Why did you use the Excalibur abilities in front of them? I thought you said you wanted to keep them a secret? "

"I had to teach him that the Excalibur, even the fragments, are hard to destroy, and a single one can kill him before he knew it."

She rubbed her temples in frustration. 'Why, are you always like this."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just am."

She sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 **ORC Clubroom**

"Now what would two servants of the church want with the Devils of the Underworld?" Asked Rias politely.

"Three Excaliburs of the church have been missing. And with one missing, only three are left. We have tracked the 3 missing Excaliburs to Japan. " said the blue-haired girl.

I looked at Amilina, and she looked extremely uncomfortable with the blue haired, I think Xenonvia, was her name, staring at her.

"This is Excalibur. I hold Excalibur Destruction. " said Xenonvia.

"Ans I hold Excalibur Mimic." Said the brown-haired girl, Irina."My Excalibur can transform into anything I want." They rope around her wrist transformed into a katana."There was no need to tell them the ability of Excalibur, is there?" Xenonvia asked Irina.

"Ara Xenonvia, even if I tell them the ability of Excalibur, I won't fall behind these Devils." Irina said confidently.

Kiba released killing intent, and I sighed inwardly. He hadn't let go of his anger, even after my beating.

"And who took the missing Excalibur?" Rias asked elegantly.

"Kokebiel." My eyes sharpened. Kokebiel... the person I taught on how to turn the wings into blades...

I remembered Kokebiel had always wanted to have war, to prove Fallen Angels were the strongest.

I had always been afraid this will happen. But, if war was about to break out, I'll let it happen. Nothing bothers me, unless it involves Akumu or Ophis.

I sighed, and broke out of my thinking by Xenonvia saying, "Are you that witch Asia Argento?"

I saw Issei clench his fists, and I sighed again, and closed my eyes softly. I reopened them, and my eyes turned into red with three tomoes. **A/N Slight Naruto crossover**

They shifted into EMS **(Anyone who read Crimson Eyed Knight and Crimson Dragon Emperor know what this is.)** , then into Rinne Sharigan. I glared at Xenonvia, who kept on talking. "Do you still believe in God?"

Asia shifted uncomfortably. "I can't forget it. I believed it my whole life."

Xenonvia drew Excalibur Destruction. "Than let us kill you, God might forgive you for your sins." My Sharigan spun slowly. I managed to gain this by going into the Naruto World through the Dimensional Gap.

Issei stepped in front of Asia, and said. "You people from the church are wrenches. What gives you the right to call her that?"

Xenonvia smirked. "The fact that she became a Devil and healed a Devil."

Issei glares at her. "If any of you touch Asia, I'll take you all down."

Xenonvia smirked wider. "Is that a threat to the church? Maybe you should educate him more."

Kiba glared. "Good idea. I'll join you two."

I appeared in front of him, and immediately punched him against the wall, making him crack it, and blood coughed out of his mouth. Blood oozed from his mouth after spitting out a mouthful.

I grinned in bloodlust. "I'm sorry, but I'll fight you."

* * *

Xenonvia and Irina threw their robes away, and revealed... battle suits...

My eye twitched, since for the battle suit... you can see everyone one of their curves. You can literally see where the fricking asshole is. Are the church elders perverts?

Issei stared lovingly at the battle suits.

"Are the church leaders pure?"

Xenonvia stared questionly at me. "Yes they are, these battle suits are meant for movement."

I facepalmed at that.

I threw my arm out, and said. "Slayer."

Slayer reappeared in my hand, and started to change forms, until settled for a long sword.

I instantly appeared in front of Xenonvia, and to her shock, Excalibur Destruction didn't even make a scratch on Slayer, but instead, Destruction got a single crack. I disappeared again, and instantly, striked Destruction over and over again.

Destruction cracked under Slayer's pressure and strikes, and Xenonvia looked on unbelievably.

A single scratch appeared on Slayer, and I said impressed. "That deserves to be called an Excalibur Fragment. No sword has ever been able to make a scratch kn this sword for 50 years"

That made everyone excluding Amilina widen their eyes. That sword was really strong.

"This sword, is made from the claws and scales of Great Red, thousands of Ophis' s snakes, along with the blood of Houvdon the Time Controller." In truth, it was made of the scales of Trihexa, not Great Red, other than that, I revealed the materials of Slayer finally. I had given it consciousness.

Everyone else widened their eyes including, Amilina. She had only known about my blood, not everything else.

Xenonvia didn't know who this man was, but she had heard of a legend told in the church. A sword that had Demonic, Holy, and Dragon Slaying aura in it, had someone got past God's rule of Holy and Demonic never mixing. The sword had been wielded by Houvdon, the Creater of Devils and Vampires.

She had felt the intense power the sword wielded. It was far greater than her Durandel. If she remembered correctly, the sword's name was Slayer, and the perskn she was battling had said "Slayer", than that must mean that the perakn she was battling was...

I smirked. "That is correct, I am the wielder of Slayer, the one and only Houvdon, Creator of the Devils and Vampires."

Xenonvia shivered, but I had already grabbed the Destruction, and her eyes widened when she saw what I did. I threw Destruction up into the air, making huge Holy Aura splash all over the field, making everyone scatter.

I instantly jumped and I turned Slayer into a buster blade, and when I swung Slayer against Destruction, a huge aura covered Slayer, making the barrier crack and groan under the sheer pressure of Slayer. I swung with both hands, and to everyone's disbelief, Excalibur Destruction completely shattered into a million pieces, literally. Tiny shards of the once proud Holy Sword had fallen down. The hilt of Destruction, however, was left in one piece.

I frowned and said. "Not even as strong has the real Excalibur."

Everyone's eyes widened. Xenonvia glared at him. "Why did you do that."

I appeared behind her and whispered. "So you can reveal to the world, you are the wielder of Durandel."

She looked behind her, but I turned myself invisible. Making her look around.

I laughed. "Where was the previous you? The one that thought she could destroy everything with Excalibur Destruction?"

I secretly removed Excalibur Ruler from Slayer, making her (yes, it was a female) protest.

I whispered, "Rebuild." Instantly, all the tiny shards of Destruction started to form the blade, and the hilt reconnected.

The reason why I removed Ruler from Slayer, was because when it was attached to Slayer, it was a bit weaker than what it was supposed to be.

I put Ruler back into Slayer, making her sigh gratefully.

I reappeared, making Xenonvia loom at me questionably. "Why?"

I smirked. "Why can't I?"

* * *

 **Grigori**

I appeares from a Dimensional Rip. I looked at Azazel, still watching his hentai. How can people stand to watch for such a long time?

I smirked, turned into my female form, which had giant breast that were bigger than Amilina's. I had a slim waist, basically a perfect hourglass body. My ass was shapely, better than Akeno's. Along with a kimono that revealed my shoulders, and revealed basically halve of my oppai, as Issei would say

I had no bra on, just for the trolls for Azazel. Normally I would, but today, I was trolling Azazel.

I pressed my gigantic breast against his back, making him instantly turn around, and hold a lightspear against my neck. His eyes soften when he look down at my breasts. I smirked and pressed my breasts against his chest, and opened the kimono completely, reveling I wasn't wearing any undergarments.

He stared, but I instantly transformed back into my male form, and I started to laugh on my ass.

Azazel glared at me. "Why do you always seduce me with your hot female form. Are you sure you aren't gay?"

I smiled. "Of course jot, it's always fun to troll you around, and prank you with my unresistable female form."

He snickered. "Are you sure you aren't gay? Seems like you are." I instantly leveled my killing intent at him, which made his endless-darkness seeming wings go back to white.

I sighed."Kokebiel has made his move. He is going to attack Kuoh Academy."

He stared at me. "You gonna stop him?"

I waves him off. "Nah, he's too boring. Besides, the Gremory group can't always depend on us, because of our... plan."

Azazel sighed softly. "Dohnaseek, Mittelt, Raynare, and Kalawarner are all stronger. Dohnaseek is my private body guard, 10 wings. Mittelt has 6, Kalawarner and Raynare both have 8."

I nodded, impressed. Dohnaseek, a private body guard? Pretty impressive, considering a few months ago. I hadn't even told Rias they were alive yet, probably should, considering that Kokebiel is close, and any death of the Gremory, or Sitri family, would be instant war.

A rip appeared to the side of me, and a bottle of sake appeared. "Let's drink, shall we?'

Azazel smirked, and we clinked cups.

* * *

 **Time skip- Battle of Kuoh**

I instantly woke up. I realized that I had been asleep for the whole time. I still had a ringing headache from drinking too much with Azazel. Azazel had passed out long before me, only managing 30 cups, and I went all the way to 130 cups.

I tried to move, but found myself trapped. I saw Tiamat, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Amilina all on top of me.

I smiled softly. They really care about me...

I than realized it was night. My phone rang, waking them up slightly. I brought it to me via telekinesis, and answered.

After a looooooooooooooong explaination from Sirzechs, I was ready to go. I woke up Amilina and Tiamat, leavinf the others behind. I opened the window, and we all flew out, to Kuoh Academy.

Kokebiel, my dear student, I will stop your madness here.

* * *

IThe moment we flew, we saw a barrier. Not bothering, I drew Slayer, and I instantly shattered the barrier.

We flew in, to see Kokebiel, and Rias and co. We heard Kokebiel. "Oh ho! So teacher, are you here to confirm God's death?!"

I smiled. "Yes, he is dead." Everyone stared wide eyed at me. I surveyed the with not even a Balance Break, just a new ability. Freed slices in half, Balba the dick- uh...-, with a lightspear through him. Issei with his Boosted Gear, Kiba eith Holy Demonic Swords, Xenonvia with Durandel, Koneko eith her fists ready, Rias, with Power of Destruction, along eith Akeno, charging Lighting.

I looked at Kokebiel. He looked perfectly fine. We heard flapping, and Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt landed in front of us, with their wings out, shocking ORC, not knowing they survived.

Kokebiel laughed. "Come, Cerebus."

Instantly 50 (Just increasing the number) of them came out. Raynare than ordered. "Mittelt, Kalawarner, and I hold Kokebiel off, you guys handle the dogs."

ORC let out a battle cry, and attacked, but Amilina, Tiamat, and I stood back, watching, shocking ORC again. Issei yelled. "Yo! What are you doing?"

I shrugged. "Watching the show." Popcorn appeared in my hands, making Tiamat ans Amilina squeal and eat them. I smirked evilly."did you expect me to fight every battle with you?"

I turned and watch the three Fallen females hold off Kokebiel pretty well. The only problem, Kokebiel was gaininf the upper hand now. I still stood by, and watched, hoping, that Mittelt, Raynare, or Kalawarner, would get their next pair of wings, just because they tried to save them.

That was than, I realized, nothing will happen. I widened my eyes, and tried to run, but for the first time, my speed failed me.

 **Play - I'll always remember you - Miley Cirus**

Kokebiel's spear pierced through Mittelt's chest, making everyone's eyes widen. I instantly sped toward them, finally regaining my speed. I caught her. Amilina engaged Kokebiel alone, whilr everyone else went for the Cerebus.

My arms trembled, as Mittelt touched my face. She smiled happily, and whispered. "I was glad, to meet you..." her arm fell limp at her side.

Every memory came back.

* * *

 _"Houvdon-sama." Said Mittelt. I smiled. "Onni-chan."_

 _"Ho-" I cut her off again. "Onii-chan."_

 _"Onii-chan" Mittelt said embarrassed. I smiled, and ruffled her hair._

* * *

 _I stared at Mittelt in a very cute pink dress. "Onii-chan, can I have this dress?"_

 _I smiled, making her blush. "Of course."_

* * *

 _"Onii-chan, I want to go to school with you and Nee-chan." Said Mittelt cutely._

 _I ruffled her hair. "Maybe later."_

* * *

Every thing shut down, as Mittelt died. The screams, roars, lightspears clanging... they were all gone.

Everything was silent, before I let out a very inhumane howl. Slayer formed behind me, and shattered into millions of pieces, and instantly reformed, into gauntlets.

My eyes shifted to Rinne Sharigan. They glowed red, and instantly transformed, into a purple like eyes with ripple like patterns.

Time sped up around me. The distance grew making everyone flee the battle field. Holy and Demonic Lighting blitz all around me, and started to burst.

The lighting got so strong, it shot up, and destroyed the barrier. Amilina, Tiamat, and everyone else tried to desperately make a new barrier.

I glared at Kokebiel, and my eyes kept on shifting. Rinnegan, to pure nightmare black.

"You, will, die!" I growled, than left behind a whole field of afterimages.

 **End Music**

* * *

I appeared of Kokebiel, and he tried to block with a lighrspear, but my gauntlet form Slayer instantly shattered it, shocking him.

I smashed him in the face, than disappeared again.

"Fight me like a man." Kokebiel growled.

I appeared in front of him, than punched him repeatedly in the gut, making him cough out blood.

I stabbed my arm through his stomach. Than, I ripped his stomach out painfully, making him scream in pain.

I punched him the chest, making rips crack, and get fractured.

I punched him in his part that makes him a man, not really manly, but painful. He screamed in pain.

I transformed Slayer into tonfas, and beat him repeatedly in the face.

I finally kicked him in the chest, making him scream.

I smashed my feet through his heart, making him get killing instantly.

But still, the rage in my heart didn't disappear. I punched his dead corpse in the face, making his brain splatter. I ripped his arm and leg out of it's socket, and crushed his testicle. I smashed his kidney, and livers.

Amilina and Tiamat pulled me off. I screamed in rage. Tiamat's and Amilina's hair got longer, along with the nails. I finally came back to my senses, and time started to go back to normal. My Lighting finally calmed down, but I look sadly at Mittelt's corpse.

Than that voice came. The one that was missing.

 **"So, Mittelt died huh?"**

I glared at Thanatos. He had his skeletal wings behind him, along with my same armor and cloak.

"Where were you? How did you escape?" I glared at him more, and everyone backed off from my Lighting.

He laughed. **"I quit. And now, I'll kill you, and I'll live happily ever after."**

My pitch black cloak fell over me, with the hood on my head. Under, were black robes, with dark gray torso armor and gauntlets. Slayer appeared, and turned to a pitch black color. With a howl of rage, I charged at Thanatos, with him doing the same.

 **"I will finally be free!"**

* * *

 **Hey guys. This took less time than I expected, since I have lots of homework, no free time, so I don't have time to write. After this chapter, will be my Death's Shadow story, so please go on the poll on my bio, along with reading Death's Shadow.**

 **Also, R.I.P. Mittelt.**

 **Follow if interested, Follow if you like, Review to give feedback, tips, or ideas.**

 **Harem:**

 **No changes.**


	11. Chapter 10: Thanatos Part 1

**Hey guys. I decided to be nice, and do the Thanatos battle before Death's Shadow. For two reasons.**

 **1) I wanted to not have you wait longer.**

 **2) I need time to think about Death's Shadow's next chapter.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I looked at Kuroka. We were on the run. Amilina ran in front of us, while I pulled Kuroka. She stumbled, and I pulled her up._

 _Magic attacks rained down on us, but I activated the barrier. Even I couldn't hold it for long. We finally stumbled to a cliff. The drop was about a thousand feet down. Amilina wings were damaged, she couldn't flew. My wings, were simply stubs now. I couldn't regrow them yet._

 _And Kuroka, wasn't strong enough to bring us both, if she even flew using her wings._

 _I saw the panic in her eyes. I looked back, and saw the Devil hunters coming quick._

 _I looked and Amilina, and she nodded, understanding. She grabbed Kuroka, and jumped off the cliff._

 _I looked at my wings' stubs. Arrows flew by, and one of them stabbed through my arm. I closed my eyes, and jumped off._

* * *

Slayer met Thanatos' s scythe. I transformed them into a spear, and stabbed forward. Thanatos dodged, but Slayer instantly transformed into a pistol, and a bullet covered with Holy and Demonic Lighting shot out.

Thanatos managed to evade, but the lighting shocked his sword arm. He dropped his scythe, but it quickly flew back into his hand.

We instantly flew at each other, making the others look at our speed in amazement. I pressed my speed harder, making a huge crack in the ground.

Afterimages appeared all over the field. Thanatos was... laughing?...

Than I realized what had happened. I collapsed, and lighting flowed out of my body. I screamed in agony. The pain... it's insane...

I managed to shoot a bit of lighting, but he batted it away with the blade of his scythe. I stood up shakily. "That's why, I didn't hear you.. you were planting, a curse on me... so that you can win easier. Why? I was going to make you a body..."

Thanatos laughed. **"You think I want to live like... a slave?"**

 **"Ridiculous! The only reason I had followed you, was for more power. I enjoyed the death you inflicted in the Boston Massacre, Great War, Civil War, World War I, World War II, and so many others. Even you say you were going to make a body for me, I suspect it would not a strong body."**

 **"Do you really think I would want to stay with you? After all the deaths you were responsible for? The original Maou, The 38 Pillars that were killed and GOD?!"**

Everyone but the Fallen, Amilina, Thanatos, and I, were stunned.

"What? God has died?"

 **"And you, have lost nothing, Houvdon."**

I glared at him. "YOU! FALLEN ANGELS AND ANGELS LOST GOD, THE DEVILS LOST THE ORIGINAL MAOU! GUESS WHO I LOST? MY WHOLE FAMILY!"

* * *

Author POV

Everyone from the sidelines gasped, when they finally saw the seal God had put on Houvdon.

It glowed pure white, and the ground rumbled. A single crack, appeared on it. More appeared, until finally, the seal... shattered.

* * *

Houvdon POV

Finally the seal... broke. I flared my power, and the barrier instantly shattered. My power, reached all over the world.

* * *

Author POV

 **Heaven**

All Angels at Heaven felt that giant blast of power.

Michael stumbled, and summoned a magic circle, and he saw Houvdon at Kuoh Acdemy.

His eyes widened. The power, felt familiar. "So this is where he went... he completely misled us."

 **Grigori**

Azazel's eyes widened. He felt this power, after so many years, he felt it again.

Vali, on the other hand, smiled. This was the power of his boss. The power he longed to defeat.

He turned around, and walked out.

 **Underworld**

All Maou gasped. "Is this, where, Houvdon went after all this time?"

Sirzechs gulped. This is the power, he had forgotten that destoryed the Maou instantly.

Serefall frowned. "Why is Houv-kun so mad all of a sudden? "

They all turned to her with wide eyes. "You know him?'

* * *

Houvdon POV

I glared at Thanatos. "I LOST MY SISTER, SHE WAS SEALED! I LOST MY OTHER TWO WHEN THE STARTED TO FIGHT! AND NOW, I HAVE TO REPAIR THE FAMILY!"

I instantly left a field of afterimages, and the ground cracked with every step.

I threw a punch that was covered with my deathly aura. Thanatos was sent back, and the ground turned into a crater. Black clouds surrounded me, and lighting flashed in the night sky.

Thunder rumbled, and lighting struck the ground, making sparks fly. My released all my aura, making the clouds exploded, shaking the earth.

Thanatos flew at me with his scythe swinging expertly. I grunted, and started to deflect all the strikes. Parry, block, jump, duck, left, right, parry. That was all we were doing...

I finally turned Slayer into a knife, and I blocked Thanatos' s blade. I changed our position so that the knife blade aimed at Thanatos. I instantly changed it into a spear, and the blade made a scratch on his face.

I formed another scythe, making me widen my eyes. I never saw him use two scythes. So that was his trump card. I changes Slayer into a glaive. I block his right scythe with the blade, and the left with the shaft.

* * *

Amilina POV

I watched as Houvdon was slowly being pushed back. He had told me before, that Thanatos had all his knowledge, so even if Thanatos didn't wield a sword, he can now wield one from Houvdon's experience of using one. That was bad, since Houvdon was weaker, and Thanatos had all of Houvdon's skill.

I saw the looks of disbelief, when Houvdon got a tiny cut on his shoulder, mainly because nobody had ever been able to even make a cut on him

I felt that Houvdon might lose, unless, he finally starts to use that cursed power, that even we hated. Because, even Houvdon couldn't defend forever if he soloed all the factions, since the Three Factions might call on the Norse, Shinto, and many more gods to help fight.

But if Houvdon doesn't use the power, he'll get killed by Thanatos, who we, Akumu, believed to be a friend, only to find that all he wanted was his freedom, and he would kill to get it.

* * *

Houvdon POV

I gritted my teeth. Thanatos wasn't this good, at all. I saw him smirk. "Ara, getting tired? Why not give up?"

I fell to my knees, and thought, 'i have to use her now...'

I opened my hand, and a magic circle appeared right infront of me. Thanatos was confused, but I got her way before Thanatos. "Thanatos. .. you will witness, the sword I have never used, in front of everyone. No one, not even Amilina knows about her."

A sword, slowly rise up, and chains, cloth, and seals were plastered all over. I gripped the hilt, and the chains rattled and shook. The seals shattered, than the cloth unrolled, until only the chains were left. The chains shook violently, until, it finally shattered.

I glared at Thanatos. Aura. Lots of it. Everyone can feel the pure hatred, anger, guilt, sadness, and revenge in it. Dark clouds, lighting, fire, water surrounded me. Everyone felt the wind blaze up, it kept everyone to say in place by grabbing something.

The sword, was able to have the user control all powers of the previous wielders.

 _Flashback_

 _I fell down, and I can feel arrows zipping over my head. My useless stubs of wings did nothing to slow my fall. I closed my eyes. I can feel... the end of the cliff. I fell faster, gravity taking control. I opened my eyes slightly. There, was only one way to prevent this fall._

 _My eyes opened completely, and my eyes changed to Sharigan. They spun rapidly, and a dark shape formed around me. A huge skeletal warrior formed around me, with swords in hand. The swords disappeared, and Susanoo grew bigger. Its hands reached out, and grabbed Amilina and Kuroka._

 _I switched the position, so my feet were pointed at the ground. If I were to die, I would protect Amilina while dying. As we plummeted faster, I felt thw whizzing of more arrows shooting down._

 _The ground finally appeared. I crashed down on the ground, completely breaking my Susanoo. My last thought, was 'I saved them.'_

 _And, the last thing I heard was Amilina, calling my name, and sobbing._

* * *

 ** _Inner World_**

 _I opened my eyes, to see a dark plain, with the moon shining high in the night sky. Dead Grass was still around, along with many burned, withered, and tipped over trees._

 _There was someone in here... I never knew someone can get in here..._

 _The figure turned around. I felt negative emotions comuing out of the person. I couldn't tell of it was male or female._

 _The voice surprised me. It was blank, like, empty._

 _"Are you my next wielder?"_

 _I was confused, until, it transformed onto a sword. Its hilt came straight at me, and I caught it, but I regretted it. Once I caught it, emotions that weern't even mine came to me._

 _I dropped the sword, and it clattered onto the dead grass. The grass instantly burned up. I stated at the sword. Than It transformed back into a human, and this time, the voice was... a female?_

 _"My actual gender is a female. I was made by negative emotions." It leanes forward, and it kissed me. Emotions, more flooded into me. She wrapped her arms around me. I tried to pull away, but found myself unable to. Purple glows wrapped around us._

 _When she pulled away, she removes the hood, revealing a beautiful female face. Purple eyes, purple hair that reached her waist. And her lips were glossy black. She smirked. "As much as I want you to use me, you want to lock me up, correct?"_

 _I, nodded. She also nodded. "I understand."_

 _She kissed me again, this time, she used the tongue. When she pulled away, she whispered. "Next time we meet, we'll, form together. I'll go into the soul."_

 _I nodded. "What is your name?"_

 _She smiled. "Because of my negative emotions, my name is..."_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

A glowing body of her, came out. I remembered her words. _I'll go into the soul._ Her body came in front of me, and kissed me, before going into my body.

My body, felt alot stronger. Purple wings shot right through my back, and wrapped around my body. My sword, shook violently. I gripped the hilt with two hands. It was a huge buster blade. The hilt, was shaped like a skull. The blade stretched for about 5 feet. The blade was wrapped in a thin layer of chains that rose up like serpents.

At the base of the hilt, was a crystal, that radiated the negative emotions.

I smirked. "Let's rock."

A huge blast of aura pushed everyone back about 10 meters.

I swung the blade, and a huge fissure was created. "Mainasu."

* * *

 **Sup guys, Houvdon here. Sorry I'm late for this chapter, and even though I did the Thanatos fight, I made the end in the middle of the fight :P**

 **Now for Death's Shadow, the poll has ended. I'm planning to put it on hold, so I can finish the peace meeting arc for Akumu.**

 **Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Mainasu is the name of the sword, btw. Japanese for Negative. Not really that original, but hey! A name's a name. I do actually have a reason for the late chapter. Two reasons, actually. The first, is obviously school. Lots of hw. The second reason, is pretty fun. My birthday!**

 **My birthday is today, September 26. So, I'm writing this, while I should be celebrating, but, my fellow readers, I wanted to get this chapter out for my lovely readers.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. CHINESE FOOD FOR MY DINNER!**

 **Favorite if liked, follow if interested, review or PM me for feedback, tips, questions, or ideas.**

 **New harem member:**

 **Houvdon: Mainasu**

 **Anyway, that's all for today. I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

 **Houvdon out!**


	12. Chapter 11: Preview of Thanatos Part 2

**Sup guys. I know it's been awhile, but I'm sorry. I'll try to update faster. Anyway, I put Death's Shadow on hold so I can finish the peace treaty arc. Anyway, I have just put up the harems on my bio, so please check it out.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this preview.**

* * *

Craters littered the school grounds. The school itself was completely obliterated into nothing. And yet, Houvdon and Thanatos, were still going at it.

Thanatos swung, but Houvdon parried, and another crater appeared on the ground. Mainasu shook violently, and it let out a bunch of emotions. Thanatos' s scythe got cracked and chipped, but Mainasu... had only a single barely noticeable crack on the flat of the blade.

Thanatos laughed, and a sword appeared in his left hand.

Houvdon glared at Thanatos, before shifting Slayer into a short sword, and taking a duel sword stance.

* * *

Houvdon POV

'Can you make it smaller?' I thought.

 ** _Why? It's better if the sword is bigger, if you know what I mean._**

I inwardly rolled my eyes.

'Just do it, and I'll kiss you Mainasu.' I regretted that, because right there, a huge squeal of joy killed my brain. The sword immediately transformed into a sword size I was more comfortable with, 3 feet of blade, and 1 foot and 2 inches for the hilt.

I rushed toward Thanatos. I swung Slayer, and he blocked with his sword, but I immediately slashed at him with Mainasu, making him curse and block sloppily with his scythe blade. Both Slayer and Mainasu's aura grew much larger, revealing that the aura it was showing right now, was nothing compared to the actual aura.

I transformed Slayer into a shield and bashed Thanatos in the face, making him stumble backwards. Mainasu went deeper, and finally, that scythe of his, broke into two pieces.

His smirk faded. He made another sword, and started to duel wield like me. I transformed Slayer to a knife, and held her in a reverse grip.

Thanatos charged. I ducked under his right swing, and blocked his left one. I did a feinted with Slayer, making him cross his swords in defense, than stabbed him in the hip.

He howled in pain. I changed Slayer into a buster blade and stabbed it into his left leg. He swung with both swords. I jumped back, but... that wasn't easy to do when you are holding a buster blade in one hand and a long sword in the other. Fortunately, I kicked Thanatos in his family jewels.

Unfortunately, I was now on the ground. Thanatos growled and jumped down onto me. (Good thing I'm not a girl) . He transformed his swords into knives, and started to swung swiftly.

* * *

Issei POV

To think Houvdon would have difficulty with that dude. He must be just as strong as Houvdon, but what exactly is their limit?

 **[This isn't even their full power.]**

'What?!' I screamed in my head. 'They're landing craters with every swing, destroyed the whole school, and this isn't full power?'

 **[My Lord can't go to full power with us here. That is why he is struggling.]**

'My lord?'

 **[I call My Lord, because even if he tries to hide it, it was Houvdon that created THREE, not two races. Devils amd Vampires as you already know. But I know he hides that he created one more race. The mighty Dragons.]**


	13. Chapter 12: Thanatos Part 2

**Sup guys. I know it's been awhile, but I'm sorry. I'll try to update faster. Anyway, I put Death's Shadow on hold so I can finish the peace treaty arc. Anyway, I have just put up the harems on my bio, so please check it out.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Craters littered the school grounds. The school itself was completely obliterated into nothing. And yet, Houvdon and Thanatos, were still going at it.

Thanatos swung, but Houvdon parried, and another crater appeared on the ground. Mainasu shook violently, and it let out a bunch of emotions. Thanatos' s scythe got cracked and chipped, but Mainasu... had only a single barely noticeable crack on the flat of the blade.

Thanatos laughed, and a sword appeared in his left hand.

Houvdon glared at Thanatos, before shifting Slayer into a short sword, and taking a duel sword stance.

* * *

Houvdon POV

'Can you make it smaller?' I thought.

 ** _Why? It's better if the sword is bigger, if you know what I mean._**

I inwardly rolled my eyes.

'Just do it, and I'll kiss you Mainasu.' I regretted that, because right there, a huge squeal of joy killed my brain. The sword immediately transformed into a sword size I was more comfortable with, 3 feet of blade, and 1 foot and 2 inches for the hilt.

I rushed toward Thanatos. I swung Slayer, and he blocked with his sword, but I immediately slashed at him with Mainasu, making him curse and block sloppily with his scythe blade. Both Slayer and Mainasu's aura grew much larger, revealing that the aura it was showing right now, was nothing compared to the actual aura.

I transformed Slayer into a shield and bashed Thanatos in the face, making him stumble backwards. Mainasu went deeper, and finally, that scythe of his, broke into two pieces.

His smirk faded. He made another sword, and started to duel wield like me. I transformed Slayer to a knife, and held her in a reverse grip.

Thanatos charged. I ducked under his right swing, and blocked his left one. I did a feinted with Slayer, making him cross his swords in defense, than stabbed him in the hip.

He howled in pain. I changed Slayer into a buster blade and stabbed it into his left leg. He swung with both swords. I jumped back, but... that wasn't easy to do when you are holding a buster blade in one hand and a long sword in the other. Fortunately, I kicked Thanatos in his family jewels.

Unfortunately, I was now on the ground. Thanatos growled and jumped down onto me. (Good thing I'm not a girl) . He transformed his swords into knives, and started to swung swiftly.

* * *

Issei POV

To think Houvdon would have difficulty with that dude. He must be just as strong as Houvdon, but what exactly is their limit?

 **[This isn't even their full power.]**

'What?!' I screamed in my head. 'They're landing craters with every swing, destroyed the whole school, and this isn't full power?'

 **[My Lord can't go to full power with us here. That is why he is struggling.]**

'My lord?'

 **[I call My Lord, because even if he tries to hide it, it was Houvdon that created THREE, not two races. Devils amd Vampires as you already know. But I know he hides that he created one more race. The mighty Dragons.]**

My eyes bugged out in my head. 'But, he doesn't look like a Dragon.'

 **[He hides it. I assume even Thanatos doesn't know about his Dragon form.]**

* * *

Rias POV

To think that they would be this powerful... I would have to be careful with my enemies now. My peerage may be strong but if we meet someone as strong as them...

I looked toward Ise, but he was staring off to the side.

His hand glowed green, than disappeared. I guess he was talking to the Welsh Dragon.

I looked towards the battle again. To see Houvdon struggling...

* * *

Houvdon POV

I parried Thanatos. It was getting wild. I have to get them out of here somehow.

 ** _Why not just kill them, and I can have you all myself, Master~_**

That's exactly what I mean, and not helping.

 _ **You and I both know that's what you want**_

Stop distracting Master! He's fighting to the death!

 _ **Oh you're just jealous~ Master loves his sexy sword better than you. Right?~**_

I'm fighting. Shaddup for the fight.

 _ **Than you kiss me~!**_

I did a quick slash, and when Thanatos blocked, I immediately summoned Susanoo, and it slashed at him. Thanatos blocked with his skeletal wings, and Slayer transformed into a bow.I immediately shot an arrow of Holy, Demonic, Dragon Slaying aura, along with Holy and Demonic Lighting.

Thanatos barely dodged, but once he did, I stabbed him in the chest, where the heart was. Mainasu and Slayer were stabbed right into his heart.

How? I only stuck out Mainasu, but how did both?...

I did it, I'm sorry Master.

 ** _Same with me.~ She did it cause she was jealous~_**

I WAS NOT JEALOUS!

I stared at Thanatos, and he laughed weakly. **"The Khaos Brigade... an organization made by Ophis... she... abandoned you guys. She prepared her own team. She doesn't.. need you guys."**

My eyes widened. Sister.. made an organization? Didn't she... want us... to help her?

What happened? Did she... get impatient? She.. let us have more time.

 **"Now, it's time for the second round."**

My eyes widened. Mainasu and Slayer shot out of him as he released his aura.

So.. I have to go full out...

My eyes glowed, and Rinnegan started to spin wildly.

A flash happened, and Thanatos and I were alone. Trees were scattered everywhere. Grass had burned, along with a blood red sky, with black clouds.

It started to rain, and the rain turned to needles, literally.

Thanatos and I charged, ready to fight, the final round, in my subconscious.

Thanatos blasted me with black aura.

* * *

Amilina POV

I hope Houvdon is alright... Thanatos looked determined to kill everyone, but Houvdoon, I saw in his eyes... hope that Thanatos was still in there, the good one.

I turned and saw a white armored being flying down. When he landed, his blue and white spread outward.

Everyone's eyes widened, but I realized, that this was what Azazel was talking about.

 _Flashback_

 _"Houvdon, Amilina." Azazel was being serious. This meant business._

 _Houvdon looked around, while I stared at my brother._

 _"I found Kokebiel going rogue." Azazel said seroiusly._

 _Houvdon sighed. "We know that already. In a few days, he'll definitely attack Kuoh Academy, and kill the two siblings of Satan, restarting the Great War."_

 _Azazel sighed in annoyance. "That war freak."_

 _Than, his face turned perverted. "So, hows the harem?"_

 _I immediately glared at Azazel, and his face paled and he broke out in sweat. Houvdon, on the other hand, hos cheeks, were a very, very light pink. It was so light, it was barely seen, but it was there._

 _I glared at Houvdon, and he smiled nervously. "Uhh, I won't go for a... harem. "_

 _I smiled, and my killing intent was gone. Houvdon and Azazel breathed in relief._

 _"By the way, since it's likely you won't help the Gremory unless something bad happens, or they prove their worth, I'll be sending Mittelt, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Vali to fight Kokebiel. Vali will take some time, but he will help." Azazel said. "I'll send them in. The girls will be there before the fight, Vali will probably be in the middle."_

 _Flashback End_

I looked at Vali, and Vali nodded in his Balance Breaker. He looked toward Issei, and every else's battle stances. It looked ridiculous, on how they think they can beat a Heavenly-Dragon in his Balance Breaker. I noticed his power level was much higher than before, either training to be outstanding in Akumu, or to beat Houvdon, to finally gain the title True Dragon Emperor for the Whites (Sounds racist, but you all know what I meant, the White Dragon Emperors.)

He picked up Freed, and right when he was about to leave, Ddraig spoke up.

 **[Are you ignoring me White-One?]**

 **(So you were awake Red-One)**

 **[Everytime we met, we have fought.]**

 **(To think that we'll meet and not have a fight.)**

 **[Hah. Anyway, see you Albion]**

 **(See you Ddraig.)**

Vali flew off in a white blur.

* * *

Houvdon POV

I deflected the blast, and flew toward Thanatos. Another flash appeared, and we were in Heaven. We crashed through the beautiful buildings. A huge eruption appeared in the hall where the system was located.

Another flash appeared, and we were in the Underworld, outside the Gremory Castle specifically. I was thrown right into Grayfia's room, and unfortunately, right when she was changing. Her eyes widened when she saw me covered in my own blood and wounds.

Thanatos flew and, and we clashed blades. Mainasu shattered his blade, but it simply reformed. I was knocked right through her door, and last I saw of her, she looked at the hole in the walls disapprovingly.

Another flash, and we were in the Dimensional Gap. Magic flew out of my body. Lighting blasted out of my arms, and Thanatos dodged. Demonic and Holy water flew out also, and than, earth, water, fire, lighting were all surronding me, both Demonic and Holy. Ice froze the air around me. Black clouds of power flowed out of me.

Thanatos on the other hand, had ghosts swirling all around him.

Another flash happened, and we were in Kyoto. Next to the main castle, where Yasaka lives. We shot magic at each other, me with all the elements, and Thanatos with his ghostly aura. Another crater... smoke poured out, and we charged each other again...

Thanatos went for a left swing, than his right following just as quickly. I parried both of them, but I was tiring, and Thanatos knew that also.

I was starting to swing more violently, and moved slower. I was slipping up. For the first time, I was slipping up.

 **"What's the matter? Slipping up? First time huh? Must be a hard** feeling."

I gritted my teeth. This... was getting dangerous.

Another flash appeared, than we were in Olympus, in the Hall of the Gods. They were having a meeting, and were surprised to see me. I sighed in annoyance inwardly. The Gods all stood up and took battle position, but we ignored them.

Zeus glared at me. A huge bolt of lighting was sent at me, but a energy shield appeared behind me and deflected back to them, and Ares deflected it with his shield. Thanatos and I stopped fighting, and stared them, than we came back to back, both swords pointed at the Gods.

We charged. Athena took Thanatos and Ares took me. This time, I made sure we didn't teleport.

I instantly shattered Are's spear and shield, making him look at me in shock. I kicked Ares back, than Poseidon came with his trident. Since I didn't feel like fighting then, another flash, and we were back in Heaven.

He charged. Sparks flew as I parried. He stabbed foward, but I grabbed it and shattered. Another one formed, and I deflected it. He slashed at me, and I stumbled as I got a tiny cut.

 **"Tired again? Come on! Fight me! Seriously!"** Thanatos growled at me.

 **Play Yordle Comp Stomp by Instalok**

I breathed heavily. "Thanatos... who will you join?"

He looked confused. **"What do you mean?"**

"If I get killed, who will you join?"

His battle position stiffened.

Another flash, and we were in a random forest.

 **"I don't know... and I don't care"**

He charged again, and I stumbled back by his onslaught. He swung even more deadly, aiming for my heart, liver, lungs, neck, or head.

I might actually not survive... I already imagined Amilina's, Tiamat's face, if they find out I was killed...

If I don't survive, I hope they'll know what I'm thinking of them...

Amilina, my most beloved woman. I loved her, her beautiful blue hair and blue eyes. People say the best part of a woman is always the butt or breast. But to me, the best part of woman, are the eyes and personality. She, with her perfect caring personality, big breasts, round ass, any man would want to get her, but I chose her because she was a loyal woman, along with a good personality.

Another strike on me. This time, blood, the color of endless darkness flowed out of my chest. Darkness flowed out of my wounds. Even if I didn't want to mention it, my heart was starting to beat more slowly.

Tiamat, my second beloved. She was a good woman, picked up a fight with me, not knowing who I was. Always bowing down, to someone stronger than her. Originally the mate of Ddraig, and she hates Ddraig for breaking his promise of being her eternal mate. No eggs with Ddraig, but had a few eggs with me. Her blue hair, along with her perfect body made her a target for men, but I chose her because of her loyalty, along with her power and personality.

A huge explosion... making birds fly out of trees in fear. I felt more blood flow out of me. Maybe, this is the end.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Welcome back! Death's Shadow will be updated after this story is finished, which is after the peace treaty. So anyway, I'm kind of sorry that this took long. I actually would've taken longer, but luckily, my friend had Hotspot! So that sped up my update by about 2 days.**

 **I won't be able to type until the 15th of October, California time. So, please be ready for a late update. The good thing, is that I might put one chapter after another, but MIGHT! I may be able to put the first part of my peace treaty arc after my Thanatos Part 3 a week after.**

 **Also, I might take longer with my updates, because I am now a beta reader for the story Living Darkness, so clap for me people!**

 **Anyway, Follow if interested, Favorite if liking, Review to give tips, feedback, or questions.**

 **Houvdon out.**


	14. Chapter 13: Thanatos Part 3

**Hey guys! Good thing my friend let me use his hotspot again, so I was able to release this chapter earlier than expected. So anyway, enjoy this chapter. To me, even it was sad, ;~;**

* * *

To think that I would betray him... but it was for the best.

Ever since he created me, he was too trusting.

I had to do this for him. Eventually, someone will betray him. Even if no one betrays him, it was for the best. Soon, many people might try to act friendly, but would betray him. I hadn't communicated with him, so that I can plan like this... I planted the curse on him, so that he can be prepared to face someone stronger than him.

I hope that my death will do some good. If only, we had longer together...

That would've been much better, seeing as, we were technically father and son...

If only... it hadn't ended in such a bitter and misled end...

This is... the end of my life

Thanatos, signing out, forever...

* * *

To think that this will happen...

I stumbled backwards, with more blood pouring out...

This really was the end... unless... Thanatos came back to our side...

I deflected his next strike, but I finally fell on my knees. To think that... I would be killed by my own friend. To think that, this would be my end.

Aura flickered weakly, as more blood poured out of me. My heart, was almost at its end. My aura surronded me into a huge cloak.

Kuroka... my second female member. She was already attracted to me, and I admit, I am rather attached to her. Her playfulness, along with her teasing and her teasing and beauty, who wouldn't fall for her? I chose her because of her loyalty along with her power...

I shattered Thanatos' s blade, yet again, another formed.

Le Fay, her childish behaviour, along with her cute looks and loyalty of her brother. I was rather close, like sister-brother close. Her magician power was rather powerful. I chose her with her loyalty.

Arthur... the holder of Caliburn. He was rather powerful, and with his sword wielding abilities, he was better than his ancestor, especially after my training.

Bikou. A powerful, yet perverted monkey. I chose both him and Arthur because of their power. Bikou still needs training, but powerful enough to face an Ultimate class with Arthur the same.

Vali Lucifer, the White Dragon Emperor. Because of his Lucifer heritage along with being born the Divine Dividing, he was the most powerful, present, future, and past.

And the ORC...

Issei Hyoudo. I can't believe I was actually close to that pervert, but still... his desire to become the harem king was well behind his other desire. To protect Rias Gremory and her peerage. He was the most irregular Red Dragon Emperor. To be born in a regular human family, along with having to powers and never would've awakened Ddraig if he wasn't revived. Poor dude, manipulated into death and rebirth.

Rias Gremory, my view of her was very low. She never made an effort to train her peerage until needed. She never shaped her family power, always throwing around a sphere of Destruction like a dodge ball. Along with manipulation with her body and memory removal, she can easily gain a male ally.

Akeno Himejima... I hadn't talked to her much. I only paid attention to her mainly because she needs to unlock her power. She hadn't improved at all... I helped her a bit, not enough to help her get holy lighting. Besides, when we killed them, we have to make sure that it looks like they actually fought.

Kiba Yuuto... survivor of the Holy Sword Project. The one person that I understand. To put away your worries and the main reason for your life and purpose, than for it to appear quickly. Basic sword skills, and Rias called him the fastest knight before...

Shirone. To have her head full of lies by Lucifer and the other Satan. Her sister didn't stray, but protected her sibling out of love. Devils didn't even investigate strays. When a servant kills their master, and they find out. Labeled a stray. Period. No investigation whatsoever.

Asia Argento. I didn't talk much with her. I can already see she was pure. For some reason, I feel attracted to her. I can already see, that she is very sheltered, and used as a tool by the so-called "holy" people. Hypocrites. Talking about not using people as tools, and the Holy Maidens are used as tools. They don't investigate, such as the over fifteen holy maidens Diodora got kicked out.

To think that my life, would end in such a bitter end. Betrayed by my own friend.

I lowered my swords, making Slayer and Mainasu scream in my head, on what I was doing. I stepped forward, and dropped my swords onto the ground.

Another flash, maybe the last one, back into the human world. Everyone's eyes, ORC, student council, Amilina, ans Tiamat, widened, when they saw, that I had lost the battle.

Thanatos raised his sword, and it glowed pure black, before he swung it.

 _Flashback_

 _I sighed and looked towards the current Akumu that weren't on a mission._

 _Amilina, Vali Lucifer, and Kuroka. The others were currently doing a recon mission at the Underworld, Heaven, and the Human World._

 _Amilina... the goal was to be with me, for eternity._

 _Vali Lucifer... to gain the title of True White Dragon Emperor._

 _Kuroka... reunite with her sister and born a child of a strong mate, preferably a dragon._

 _And, all of the goals, involve me. Amilina wants to be with me, Vali needs to beat me to beat Great Red, and Kuroka wants tp mate with me, strong, and the creator of three races._

 _"Your goals." I said, making them turn to me. "I will help you all achieve them."_

 _Flashback End_

I aim to keep my word. I was hoping to reveal my spells and magic later on, but it turns out I can't use them as a trump card anymore. Oh well, worked .

-Blast of Force-

Thanatos was completely knocked back, along with many trees that somehow survived the battle. The trees either got turned to ashes, or completely uprooted.

Thanatos grinned. **"That was what I forgot! You had magic!"**

-Swords of Elements-

Swords made of lighting, fire, water, wind, holy, dragon slaying, demonic, and earth came out of the ground.

Thanatos charged. I grabbed a short sword and dashed toward him. The swords clashed and sparks came out. My sword snapped, and I drew a wakiziki. This time, my sword cracked. We completely disappeared from everyone's sight, and all they saw of us was flashes of fire and black aura shooting out. We should probably stop making this place a crater field.

This time, Amilina helped. She drew her bow. I made it for her, it was made of dragon bones, scales, and fangs. The string was made from the muscle of a dragon. I enhanced it with magic, so that she would always shoot out an arrow made of the element she wanted.

A holy arrow flew out. I also made the bow able to release the arrows at over the speed of sound. ORC was completely shocked when they saw the arrow literally cut through the air. It stabbed into Thanatos' s right arm, making him howl in pain.

-Field of Destruction-

Fire exploded outward, making yet another crater in the ground, just that this time, it was much bigger than the others.

Thanatos growled ans lunged. I evaded it, barely. I could feel the force that was in the blade.

Arrows rained down on us. Protective shields appeared around us, but the arrows still made cracks on our shields. I looked at Thanatos, and I felt his aura. It was getting smaller, weaker. He was already winning, but for some reason, it seemed like... I can go on.

 _I will help you all achieve them._

That was what was keeping me going. I remember it. I was keeping my word. I will always keep my word.

All my wounds healed, my aura got larger. I felt an aura inside of me, endless aura, like infinite. Thank you... Ophis. A huge infinity sign appeared behind me, along with a huge black dragon, the size of Great Red. It was exactly the same shape, size, and height. The only difference, was the midnight black color in mine.

Thanatos laughed, and he said. **"Let's finish this, in our finally attack."**

Our auras flooded iinto our swords. A huge earthquake shook the world. The last remaining trees that somehow survived broke and fell.

We charged, and we swung our swords skin burned off as the heat got close to me.

My eyes widened, causing them to burn more, because I saw Amilina charge towards us.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I looked out at the Dimensional Gap. Why did she have to be... sealed..._

 _She was... my best older sister. Ophis was younger than me, by 2 seconds. I closed my eyes, as tears welled up and fell. Of all the times, I was happy. I brought news, of the Human World. It was so peaceful there. There was a new "God"._

 _His name was Jesus Christ. His followers, Christians, called him the son of God. Oh, how close they were._

 _I formed a rock, and sat on it. I stared out, into the never-ending colors. Every so often, a huge red western dragon would appear._

 _I sat there... waiting for years. I could tell it was years, with how slow time progressed. If only, a good thing happened._

 _That was when, two arms wrapped around me. I turned around, and saw Ophis._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I walked across the snowy mountains. I had sensed a powerful aura. I walked across the bitter cold terrain. It was impossible for a human to walk here, they'll freeze to death. If I remember correctly, the name of this mountain was Mt. Everest._

 _I saw a smoking crater. I looked down from the edge, and saw something that melted the snow, but at the same time, freezing it. My wings, my Dragon ones, the ones I never use, unfurled, the black clawed ones. I flew down, all the way to the bottom._

 _When I reached the bottom, I saw a glowing white sword. The hilt... looked like brothers... is this sword, made from someone that saw him?_

 _I gripped the grip, and instantly, I screamed in agony. Ice swirled around me, frost covering the ground. Than, I gasped when I heard the voice..._

 _So this is my new master._

 _'What can you do?'_

 _Ara, ara, straight to it. I love males like this. My last wielder was a male, very handsome. His co-_

 _'TMI. just get to your powers.'_

 _ara, ara, so impatient. I live teasing men. Anyway, I can shapeshift... if you know what I mean. Also, my wielder can control all elements, such as fire, ice, and others. The second thing is related to elements. I can be demonic, holy , dragon slaying, or all at once. And my edge is so strong, t it can pierce the scales of Great Red himself._

 _'What is your name?'_

 _Nobody gave me a name, and my previous wielder called me Ken, which means sword._

 _'I know Japanese. And, I'll call you another name, but English. Since you can control many things and can pierce through strong things, I'll can you..._

 _Slayer_

* * *

Rias POV

We won... the student council looked sad at the school, but we, the Occult Research Club, we won the battle. We fought Kokebiel, and won.

We waited for the smoke to clear, from that final crater. Saji, was getting kissed by Momo. Issei looked completely jealous, so I smiled, and kissed him on the lips, and pressed my body against his. His eyes widened, and I sww Asia looking jealous, and Akeno giggling.

Our eyes widened when we saw in the crater.

What we were expecting were Houvdon and Amilina, but instead, all we saw, was a shard of steel, midnight black.

We looked at Tiamat, but she was gone already.

We looked back, and looked down. Even with the win, we still lost people.

Houvdon and Amilina, will we forever remember you.

* * *

 **I am so so sorry about the lateness of this friend's hotspot only sped it up by like, 2 days. School is sooooo annoying also. I already had 13 projects, really unlucky, if you get me.**

 **So yeah... hope you all enjoyed. Death's Shadow... I may do the next chapter after this chapter, get it back up you know?**

 **I personally, hate Rias, because of her manipulating Issei into her peerage. So, theres a little thing for my peace meeting arc, and how Akumu will act, using it to their advantage.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Follow if interested. Favorite if liked. Review for feedback and tips.**

 **Thank you all for the 8,000 views! That might motivate me to start Death's Shadow.**

 **Houv out~**


	15. Chapter 14: Movements

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter**

 **So please don't complain about me not updating faster, I also have a life and school. So anyways, please enjoy this chapter. I hope that this is good enough for you guys until the next update, probably in two momths.**

* * *

 **Unknown**

A man stood in a castle. Shadows were cast into the room by the bright full moon. He looked out the window. The door opened, and in stepped in a silver haired man.

"How did the fight go?"

He looked away from the window, and said, "He lost. I had a feeling, there was a deeper meaning to his actual reason."

More people stepped in. There was a girl wearing a black kimono, a girl wearing a blue low cut dress that revealed her shoulders, cleavage, and white legs, a man with a sword in a sheath, a girl holding a magic wand, and finally, and woman wearing a blue kimono.

"That was what I thought." Said the woman wearing the low-cut dress.

The woman with the blue kimono nodded in agreement.

"Is there anybody else we can recruit?" Asked the one with the sword.

"I found four people." Said the man that was looking at the window. "Loki, Fenrir, two legendary figures in Norse mythology. And next, Grendel and Crom Cruach, two evil dragons."

"It is good, how they thought you two died." Said the girl with the wand. "We can move in secret."

The original man smirked. "That's right. Get ready to move in a week or so, the so called 'peace' treaty meeting is coming up. Stay alert."

 **"We are the beginning**

 **We are the end.**

 **All the will stop us will fall.**

 **We will be the ones that will end all.**

 _ **[AKUMU] !"**_

* * *

Issei POV

Houvdon, and Amilina? Dead? How? I'm pretty sure that they are alive.

 **[Sorry to tell you, but he was killed, along with the giant sexy breast girl.**

But? How? Unless, that Thanatos really was that strong.

 **[I suspect, that something happened at that final attack. Don't think much of it though, I couldn't feel their life force.]**

What ever you say, partner.

I tuned back, and heard Buchou say something about us cleaning up the school pool, because the student council will be fixing the school from the damages that Kokebiel and we did. I never understood how Devils manage to fix 500 feet deep craters in a single day, especially with over 10 of them.

* * *

"No peeking." Kiba smiled.

I groaned in annoyance. Even pretty boy thinks I'll peek on the girls while they're changing.

Kiba and I sat at the edge of the pool, waiting for the girls tp show up.

"Issei, how do I look?" I turned around, and my nose exploded. Rias was wearing a white swimsuit and did absolutely nothing to hide her curves. It only covered her naughty bits. How did her gigantic melons even fit into that strip of cloth?.

"Ufufu, it's not fair how Issei gets a view of Rias and not me." I turned around, and my head exploded. More blood came gushing out of my nose, and my blush got even bigger. Akeno's, was somehow even skimpier. Her swimsuit was so small, you can literally see the edges of her pink buds, along with her bottom part of the swimsuit looking like it dug in between her cheeks, along with her secret garden.

Rias fumed in anger, and luckily, the door to the changing room opened again, and out stepped Asia and Koneko. "You look cute Asia-chan, Koneko-chan"

Asia blushed, while Koneko said, "Suck it pervert"

They were wearing the school suit, with their names written on the chest.

Issei nearly looked for Amilina, but he realized, that in his sinking heart, that they may never come back to life.

Issei looked at Kiba, and saw that Kiba was having a problem also. He was obviously looking for Houvdon, but his eyes turned gloomy and turned to the pool. Than as if to hide it, he jumped in and started to swim. I was about to join him, but Rias asked. "Issei, can you teach Asia and Koneko how to swim?"

* * *

Kiba POV

I watched how Issei was helping Koneko swim.

"Koneko-chan, you can do it!" Asia cheered.

Houvdon had become part of us males, Issei, and I. Without him, the world seemed boring. I remembered my conversation with him before the fight against Kokebiel.

* * *

 _"Kiba" Houvdon said seriously._

 _I looked at him, and he snapped his fingers. I felt both a soundproof barrier and a barrier to keep everyone out appear. I looked at him, even more serious._

 _"I have to tell you something, that I feel you should know and nobody else should." Houvdon closed his eyes, and said. "Amilina, Tiamat and I, aren't what we seem like."_

 _I drew a demonic sword, but he continued regardless. "I... am the leader of a group. I, recruited multiple people already. If you want, you can join us."_

 _"I-I-I'll never join you."_

 _Houvdon sighed. "You know how Sirzechs is protective of Rias?"_

 _I nodded, I heard that Sirzechs, basically never lets Rias go out the front door without a bodyguard._

 _"Than tell me, Kiba Beelzebub, why was Rias alone when she revived you?"_

 _I widened my eyes. "Beelzebub? My bloodline, is a Devil bloodline?"_

 _"I'll answer that later, but first tell me, how in what way, were you not rescued through a scheme? You were in the Holy Sword Project, in a church, and you barely went anywhere, and Rias saved you, while alone with no bodyguards."_

 _"Same with Koneko, Asia, Akeno, and Issei. Koneko, Rias treated her as a pet, not as family. Koneko means kitten" Houvdon hissed. "Kitten is a pet, and Rias with her so called family, named Shirone, Koneko, of all the names."_

 _"Asia, once Rias heard that she had Twilight Healing, than she went to rescue her. She than, attacked from the back, instead of the front like you guys. She told both you and Shirone to not get involved. She only revived Asia after she was dead, and had no choice."_

 _"Akeno, a Fallen Angel. If Rias had known about her family, than she would've helped her from the very beginning. Again, all alone when she went to revive Akeno. She knew about Akeno's Fallen Angel heritage, yet still revived her, but only after she learned about Akeno's father, Baraqiel."_

 _"Finally, the pervert. She spent the whole first year keeping tabs on Issei. The only time she actually made a move was when Raynare went to a "date" with him. She planned the whole thing out, from Shirone spying on their conversation on the bridge, than her familiar giving him a contract, than finally reviving him after him getting stabbed. Than, she stalled on telling him about the three Factions. Only after Dohnaseek attacked him, did Rias actually move."_

 _"At the raid on the church, she even admitted it her self, she watched Issei since the beginning. From the date, all the way to the church."_

 _"Now tell me Beelzebub, how is that not manipulating? "_

 _I shook, as I saw the real side. I had thought that she was helping us, but from Houvdon's reasoning and facts, I can no longer believe in Rias. But there was one thing that didn't fit in._

 _"But, where did my name, Yuuto come from?"_

 _"Rias made it up. She didn't know your last name."_

 _"But, if I'm a Devil, how do I have Sword Birth?"_

 _"I gave it to you."_

 _I than said with determination. "I... will..."_

 _Flashback End_

* * *

I sighed. I could've, changed my mind. They were my friends. But now, since I made that choice, they are now my enemies.

I looked at Rias, and saw Issei nervously putting on some oil for her. I looked back at Koneko and Asia, who were botj still sleeping, from being tired after swimming.

Even before he asked me to join him, he was muttering something about a prophecy. I hope the prophecy doesn't happen soon. Hr said something about a trio creator, 17, Red and White, and the world falling. An explosion was heard, and I saw Akeno and Rias flying around throwing demonic power, with no bikini top, giving Issei a nice view.

Issei finally ran inside the locker room, but after a few minutes, a huge "EEHHHHHHHHH" was heard, and if this was an anime **(You have no idea Kiba)** , the whole world whole world would have an earthquake.

* * *

I followed Issei with Xenonvia and saw a silver haired man with a V-neck green shirt, showing off quite a bit of his chest. I heard him say, "You are really defenseless if it wouldn't be for your friends. For example, I can do something magical with you ri-"

Vali was cut off as Xenonvia and I raised swords at his throat. My with my holy-demonic sword, and Xenonvia with her Durandel.

"You know, if you can't against Kokebiel, you can't defeat me."He then added "Besides, aren't your hands shaking?"

"We won't allow you to fight against the Red Dragon Emperor here." Xenonvia said coldly.

But what confused me was what he said next. "Hyoudou Issei, what do you think your strength in the world will be?"

Issei looked confused, while Vali kept on rambling. "With your incomplete Balance Breaker, should it be a four digit number? Or possibly even lower? However, the first four are decided."

"First four? Are you saying you are one of them?" Issei asked, shocked.

"There are many strong people in this world. Sirzechs Lucifer" he spat out Lucifer. "Wouldn't even fit in the top four, let alone the top 10. I know all four of them, but only meet 2." He then smirked. "He has a lot of potential. Treat him well, Rias Gremory"

Issei turned around. He saw Buc-, I mean Rias. Her hands were crossed under her water melon looking breasts. "What is the meaning of this? Aren't you on the Fallen Angel side?"

Vali ignored her question, and instead said "Whenever any dragon fights against another dragon, cities gets destroyed, lives are lost, and destruction spreads. The fight will never stop until one, or both die. Nothing will stop them from destroying whole countries."

"Balance Breaker"

 **(Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail)**

Pure white armor now covered Vali, resembling a Dragon. His bright white and blue wings glowed kn his back. Everyone got into battle position. "As I said before, if you can't defeat Kokebiel, then you can't defeat me." What happened next, was unexpected. A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. They gasped when they heard his voice. It sounded so.. feminine... but so hollow.

"Azazel told me to go back to him. Either you go back, or you get punished."

Vali sighed, and when she started to teleport, he flew away.

* * *

Unknown POV

"Why does he need me?" Vali asked.

"I don't know either, probably you stepping out of line." I said. Than I thought of how he might reward me."Maybe he'll make me his **(Censored)** as a reward... or maybe even **(Censored)"**

Vali looked at me, deadpanned. "Don't get your hopes up. He maybe won't even reward you."

"Master always rewards me." Then I puffed my cheeks."But he's always with that jealous sword and those girls."

Vali sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Issei POV

A Bishop? "Buchou, you another Bishop?"

She nodded. "My other Bishop was sealed away because of his powers. Unable to control him, the elders and Maou forced him to be sealed."

We came across a sealed door. Akeno stepped foward, and started to lift the seal.

The lock disappeared, and Kiba and Koneko started to peel off the caution tapes. When Rias opened up the doors, a high pitched "N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Rias sighed, Akeno giggled, Kiba facepalmed, and Koneko... went Koneko.

We stepped through, and my eyes went blind, even Ddraig went blind.

 **[My eyes! T-To much p-pink! My eyes are burning out.]**

I know how you feel Ddraig.

"Ara ara, the seal has been removed, you can go out now." Akeno said.

"B-b-but why?" my eyes widened when he saw a cute girl with blonde hair.

"It's a girl... that must mean." I cried in happiness. "The Two Blonde Haired Bishops."

Kiba sighed. "Let's go out now."

"There is no place for meeeeeee! I cause trouble everywhere I gooooooooo!"

I got annoyed at this girl now. "Hey, Buchou said to go out. Let's go." The moment I touched his arm, I felt... a shiver, a cold chill up my spine, and all of a sudden, the girl was at the corner of the room. "I-I'm sorry, please don't hit meeeeeee."

Rias walked over to him, and hugged him from behind. "This, is Gasper Vladi. My other Bishop"

* * *

Kiba POV

When Rias had told us to train Gasper, Xenonvia had immediately volunteered. She said something about a healthy body leading to a healthy spirit.

And now, Gasper was screaming running away from Durandel. After that, she slumped down on a tree, and started to have some rest, before Koneko walked over, and said "Gya-kun, garlic is healthy for you." Gasper immediately started to run, and they chased after him.

But, a shadow figure walked out. This time, it wasn't the same one as before. This time, you can see part of the hair. the bangs of the persons hair were cut on the left side, and part of it was uncut in the right side. **(Kirito's haircut before using the mirror in SAO)**

His dark clothing looked unique. There was a black trench coat like clothing draped over him, reaching to his knees. **(Coat of Midnight from SAO)**

His cloak was dark in color. The moment he stepped into the sunlight, everyone got into battle positions. "Hey don't mind me. I'm just watching you guys. But I got an interest on you guys. I know everything about you guys." Issei's eyes widened. "And no, I'm not talking about your 'sword'. I'm not gay."

"Well, time to go. I just wanted to see the legendary Gremory group" he than disappeared into the shadows of the trees. Literally.

"That was... interesting." Issei said

* * *

Author POV

"Koneko, stay with Gasper here." Rias ordered.

"Wait, Buchou, why can't Gasper come with us?" Issei asked.

We were currently preparing for the meeting.

"His power is uncontrollable. He cannot go to the meeting." Issei then handed Gasper a portable game console. "Gasper, here. If you ever get bored, you can play with this. " Gasper blushed very brightly. "Thank you Issei-sempai." What suprised us all was that Issei leaned in and gave Gasper a kiss on the forehead. Gasper's blush darkened even more, and she began to stuttered and got flustered.

Kiba then said. "Who knew you were so bold. Trying to get some ladies?" Issei glared. "Yeah! You have all the beautiful girls trailing after you."

Kiba sighed, and Koneko brought up something that made everyone gap. In a box, the size of a desk, from length, to width, to height, was full of chocolate and candy. Rias shook her head and started to walk over to the meeting place, in the Student Council room.

* * *

Xenonvia POV

We arrived at the doors. We were all nervous. We rapped on the door, and a come in was heard. We stepped in, and saw the people from all factions. Grayfia was making tea for the leaders. Sirzechs and Serafall were representing the Devils, along with us and the Sitri group.

Fallen Angels were represented by Azazel, with his Twelve wings out, relaxed, and Vali, with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

Angels were represented by Michael, with his twelve golden wings unfurled and behind him. Next to him, was a beautiful blonde haired woman, with curly hair, with breasts the same size as Akeno's.

The moment we sat down, the doors slammed shut, and a barrier covered the room, preventing anyone from coming in, but little do they know, that Akumu, had two spies in there, along with Khaos Brigade attacking them.

Then, the meeting had started.

* * *

 **Unknown**

Unknown POV

I smiled. He was doing okay. He accepted. He was going to help us, and deflect against his own faction. I than raised my demonic power, signaling everyone to come to me. The ones that will be going were only me and her.

They all came filing in. "Alright, only me and her will be going. Everyone else, guard this place with your lives."

 **[Yes Leader-sama]**

They all went away, to their assigned positions. I laced my hands with her. I looked at her blue eyes. I smiled, and kissed her cheek. "Let's go, to the meeting."

"Yes, let's, my lovely..."

 **"Houvdon"**

* * *

 **And were finally done. One more chapter, and we done, and probably a couple of Omakes or other chapters for New Years and Christmas.**

 **Were almost down with season 1 guys! I'm so happy you guys are even reading this right now. Thank you all for reading.**

 **Now for Death's Shadow... it's sad to say, but I put it up for adoption. I'M SORRY. I just couldn't continue. I'm even thinking of doing a Sword Art Online fanfic, adding in Houvdon in there, but no Amilina in there.**

 **So anyway, thanks so much for reading**

 **Follow if interested. Favorite if liked. Review to give feedback. PM me to ask questions, or if your lucky enough, i'll be generous enough to give you a sneak peak of a chapter from season 2.**

 **A/N I hit the 10,000 views mark! Thanks so much guys! I really appreciate you guys reading. It's motivating me to go and put in longer chapters.**

 **So anyways, have a good day.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving! Or Thanksgiving Eve, wait is there even a Thanksgiving Eve?**

 **Because I'm in Pacific** **Time Zone.**

 **Lucifer out~**


	16. Chapter 15: Rise and Await Destruction

**Hey guys, got this chapter out earlier than expected, so good for you guys :).**

 **Now, I got good news and bad news.**

 **Alright, for the good news...I'll say it at the end of the chapter :P**

 **Anyway, enjoy the final chapter of season 1.**

 **A/N This is all Author POV**

* * *

The meeting had started. We were all tense, especially since Azazel was so relaxed.

"Let's start introducing ourselves" Sirzechs said. "I am Sirzechs, the Crimson Satan"

"I am Serafall, the Levia-tan."

"Michael, Leader of the Angels."

"Gabriel, one of the Seraph."

"Azazel, the Governor of the Fallen Angels."

Sirzechs then started the meeting. "So first, I want you to explain about the incident a few days ago."

Azazel said seriously, or rather, not so seriously. "Sorry if Kokebiel from my side caused you trouble. Besides, can't we just get the small talk over with. We came here to sign the peace treaty, didn't we?"

Everyone was surprised.

"Geez, why is everyone surprised with my saying that? Do I have the least trust in the factions?"

"Yup."

"That's right"

"Exactly"

"As much as I hate to say it to my brother, yes."

Azazel sighed sadly as fake tears ran down his face. "Even my brother and sister don't believe me."

"As much as I distrust you, I have also come for the treaty." Sirzechs said.

"Same here." Said the Archangel.

"Now first, please say the detailed report about the Kokebiel just incident."

* * *

"And that's all I have to say." Rias said.

It has been one hour since the meeting started.

"Thank you Rias-chan." Serefall said and Rias nodded, sitting down.

"Now, there was something the Welsh Dragon wanted to talk to me about."

Issei looked straight at Michael, and asked, "Why did you exile Asia?"

Michael sighed sadly. "After God's dead, there were many glitches in the system. Asia is one of them. Same as the Boosted Gear and the Divine Divide. If continued to be near extreme believers, there might be some influence that caused them to find out God is dead."

"You mean, after God's death, Twilight Healing will heal Devils and Fallen, not just Angels and Humans?"

Michael nodded. "If believers saw this, it will have them find out that God is dead. We cannot lose God's followers, as our numbers are already low."

"As for the Peace Treaty, how do the two Heavenly Dragons feel about it?"

"As long as I get to fight strong people, I'm fine."

Issei, on the other hand, was thinking. "U-Uhmmm, i'm not good at this type of thing."

Azazel then laughed, and said "Issei Issei, without war, you can have sex with Rias Gremory anytime you want. War, means no sex."

Issei's eyes widened greatly. "I want peace! I want to do ecchi things with Buchou!"

"Kiba smiled bitterly. "Ise-kun, you do know Rias' s brother is right there right?"

Rias had a full-blown blush since Issei did it so casually, and because her brother was here.

"We all agree to sign?" Sirzechs said, changing the moment.

All leaders nodded. Right when Sirzechs was about to reach for a pen, a flash rippled all over them.

* * *

Issei noticed that only he, Vali, Rias, Xenonvia, Kiba, and all the leaders along with Grayfia could move.

Issei eyes widened, when he say magic circles appear and started to reveal mages that started to blast magic on the barrier.

"Gasper's sacred gear... how dare they harm my family." Rias growled, and Kiba's eyes narrowed. Family, she doesn't know what that world means. Everything was handed to her like a toy. Everything. Her servants all fell into her lap.

The room shook violently. Sirzechs then said "We can't do anything with the barrier, if we lift it to fight themx damage may be done to the human world."

Azazel said. "We can distract them with the Vanishing Dragon."

Vali nodded, then "Balance Break"

 **{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker}**

White armor surrounded Vali, then, when the glow went away, they saw him looking like a mini dragon. He shot through the window and out into the battlefield.

Vali then smirked. "Let's see hoe you entertain me." A flick of his finger annihilated over a dozen magicians.

Issei, couldn't help but feel small in difference. "To think that he can activate Balance Breaker anytime and to fight on the battlefield like that."

Grayfia said, "We need to teleport to the Old School Building."

"I have an unused rook still in there."

Sirzechs nodded. "Castling huh? Grayfia, teleport Rias and someone else."

Issei immediately volunteered. "I'll go Lucifer-sama."

"The Crimson Princess of Annihilation and the Red Dragon Emperor huh?"

Then, at that moment, a magic circle Issei didn't recongize appeared on the ground.

Sirzechs clucked his tongue. "So she is behind this. Grayfia, hurry and send them."

"W-wait, Onii-sama" Rias called out, but was teleported.

The moment she was sent away, a voice was heard. "How do you, Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel-dono?"

* * *

Houvdon tensed as he felt that energy.

"Katerena, so she made a move." Houvdon said, then smirked. "Amilina, take the field. I'll go take the meeting room"

Amilina nodded, as her now midnight black hair blew in the wind. Her hair was now reaching her shins. Her clothes, were much different. It was as dark as midnight. A kimono with a cloak wrapped around her shoulders. There was a sheathe for her sword that had the design of a scythe cutting a chain.

Houvdon, has his silver hair changed into dark purple. Streaks of black can be seen. His clothes were nearly the same as Amilina's, but in the place of the Kimono, it was ash gray armor. The leggings were in perfect design of the Balance Breaker of the Red Dragon Emperor.

He had two sheathed swords at each side of the hip. One on both sides radiated strong power, that seemed to resent being covered.

"Let's move."

* * *

"-Govener of the Fallen Angels" Katerena finished.

Azazel had a light spear created. Katerena had flared out her demonic power. "Let's take this outside, shall we."

But what happened next was out of everyone's prediction.

Dark... Black... Pure killing intent filled the room. The windows shattered. Shadows rippled across the whole room. A black shadowy dome covered the room, making all the frozen people, suddenly unfreeze and look around, confused, but got into battle position when they saw Katerena.

Laughter filled the room. A raspy voice filled the room, and echoed throughout the field. "Oh, that's where your wrong, Azazel." Daunting, gleaming red eyes appeared at the shadows. "I'll fight this... excuse of a Devil." A figure leapt out of the shdows, and tackled Katerena out of the building.

* * *

Amilina scanned the battle field. She saw the mages trying to defeat Vali. "Too bad for them, Vali managed to finish Houvdon's medium training.

She rose a hand, and immediately, spears that were now black, mixed in with red, like a pit of hell. Thousands filled the air, as her wings erupted from her back. Her beautiful white wings changed into black wings, with feathers outlined with red, along with the edges of the wing itself had a tint of white.

A flick of the wrist, and endless hell rained down on the humans. Screams of agony were heard, since her spears now explode when made contact with something

* * *

Katerena never felt this much fear in her life. She rarely felt fear, but now, surronded but killing intent, along with intense aura, she saw her own death. Literally. Visions of her getting cut in half by any of those four swords at Houvdon's waist.

All of that killing intent disappeared, and most of the aura covering Houvdon was also gone. But even If she knew that she couldn't win, her aggorance and so called "pride" took over.

"So you are the person that the Khoas Brigade heard of. The one that was foolish enough to break apart with Ophis. And yet, here you are, all alone, expecting to fight me, who is a direct descendent of the Leviathan. Do you really think that you can defeat me?"

Houvdon laughed. A laugh that echoed throughout the field again. "So we start of by introducing ourselves and boasting?" His laughter faded and turned into chuckles. "I am, one of the most powerful beings. The trio creator. The one that controls all darkness and shadow. I am the founder, and current leader, of **Akumu**. I am the Devil himself. The Vampire and creator of the Dragons. I am the Dragon Ruler, as Great Red the Dragon of Dragons, Ophis the Dragon God, Trihexa, or known as 666, the Beast of the Apocalypse. I am Houvdon, the Dragon Ruler!"

Katerena's eyes widened. Her cockiness had faded away. Now all there was was fear, fear of the being in front of her. She had always dreamed of her meeting the Devil, but she never expected it to be in a situation like this. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out.

Houvdon laughed. "THAT'S RIGHT! MY NAME IS HOUVDON, THE DRAGON RULER!"

* * *

 **Meeting Room**

"THAT'S RIGHT! MY NAME IS HOUVDON, THE DRAGON RULER!"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"That shadow figure, was Houv-chan?" Serafall asked stupidly.

Sirzechs sighed, and looked out to watch the battle. The black dime was no longer covering the Meeting Room.

"This is bad, to have the 3rd strongest being against us." Michael said.

"I actually think that Houvdon and Amilina are on their own side. I think it's a three way war. The Three Factions, Khoas Brigade, and Akumu." Azazel said.

Sirzechs nodded slowly.

* * *

Houvdon grinned, showing off his fangs. "Now, let's, go!" He charged forward, and Katerena desperately ttied to get him away. He tackled her, and his mouth turned into a terrifying bloodthirsty grin. His fingernails transformed into claws, and he racked them across Karerena's face, causing her beautiful face to spurt out blood.

She reached down to grab the black snake that was given to her by Ophis, but Houvdon grinned and teared off her arms. She screamed in pain, and Houvdon examined the snake. "So this was given to you by Ophis... I wonder what'll happen if I use this... how will it change my power?"

He shrugged, and he stomped on her face, causing her to scream in pain. He drew the sword that was sheathed at the top right side of his waist. It glowed with power, as it changed into a broad sword. A simple flick of the wrist, and Katerena was no more.

Houvdon smiled, before flying over to Amilina and Vali.

* * *

Amilina summoned more spears, and as she grabbed one, it changed, and turned into a rapier.

A magician charged her. How... stupid.

She quickly stabbed foward, and the magician bent back. She then proceeded by slashing downwards, and because of his care for a certain organ of his body, he did a backflip. She slashed two times at each side just as quick. Blood exploded, as the magician's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Houvdon flew in just as Amilina sliced one magician up.

Vali came in also. Houvdon smiled. "Vali, why don't you go ahead and fight your destined rival? After all, he is right here now."

Issei came into the field, and saw Houvdon, Amilina, and Vali, all together. His eyes widened when he laid eyes on Houvdon. "Houvdon, your still alive?"

Houvdon smiled. "Of course. However, not on your side."

Issei looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I am not on the three Factions side. You can also say, i'm not with the Khaos Brigade. So you can say, I'm on no one's side." Houvdon than grinned. "Which means, this war, is not between the three factions and the Khaos Brigade only, but with us also. A three-way war."

Houvdon's eyes then tracked the Gremory peerage, until his eyes settled on one person.

A sonic-boom was heard, as Houvdon broke the sound barrier on feet. A huge fissure appeared, as he grabbed the throat of the person he was tracking.

"Kiba!" They all shouted.

Houvdon shoved Kiba into a barrier that kept everyone out, but had both of them still visible.

His cloak blew up, as his four swords became visible. He drew the first two, as a huge explosion was heard, as they were brought out. Powers pushed against each other, as Mainasu and Slayer tried to fight for dominance. Ice, fire, lighting, and a whistling sound can be heard fro. The wind, as the elements surronded Houvdon.

He smirked in bloodlust, as Kiba created two demonic swords. A single tap was heard. From a pebble falling on the ground. But that was all that was needed for the start, of the battle. Houvdon created yet another fissure, and his speed became untraceable. Only Kiba's instincts saved him, as he crossed his swords into a X, and his swords exploded, but that threw him away from Houvdon.

Another charge. Kiba was thrown back and back again, crashing against the side of the barrier, as everyone else looked helpless. Amilina and the leaders watched expressionless.

Houvdon than said "Let's make this more fun." His figure became visible, but still looked like a blur, but Kiba can now see him. What surprised Kiba, was how fast he moved, even with armor and four swords sheathed at his waist.

His sword skills then became clear to Kiba. By skills alone, Houvdon was way out of his league. Slayer came down, but right after, Mainasu would slash across the chest. Then, Houvdon would summon holy swords, that would aim for Kiba's neck.

All Kiba was thinking was, block, parry, dodge, duck, block, parry, slash, back to dodging, repeat.

Houvdon's movements got faster. "C'MON! AS A MEMBER OF AKUMU, I EXPECT YOU TO DO BETTER!" He roared. His movements were so fast and powerful, everytime Kiba dodged, he had to block a force of wind. His arms went so fast, that afterimages of his arm were seen. More and more after afterimages were seen after every sword slash he did.

Kiba was finally brought to the point, that he couldn't bring anymore swords, ans Houvdon grinned. Just for fun, I'll reveal the Sacred Gear I made from the Sacred Gears 'Sword Birth' and 'Blade Blacksmith'."

"Balance Break"

 **"Holy and Demonic Born Balance Breaker"**

 **"Holy Demonic World"**

Swords exploded out of the ground. A mixture of demonic, holy, and holy demonic swords. All swords formed together, to form a huge Chinese Dragon.

More and more appeared, forming trees made of blades, bushes made of blades, Grass made of shards of metal. Animals made of swords came about. The pond was shards of steel so small, it felt like water. A huge wave of blades towered over Houvdon, moving this way and that, following Houvdon's command.

Everyone was gawking at this new Sacred Gear they never heard of. It was ultimately powerful, much more powerful then the Boosted Gear. It could even beat the True Longinus. And the thing was, it was wielded by Houvdon, someone that is stronger then the Three Factions, above the Three Factions.

A single flick of the wrist, and a huge Chinese Dragon formed from the 'water'. It charged toward Sorzechs, and Power of Destruction, was shot in retaliation. As expected. But, unfortunately... the dragon simply reformed it's lost body parts.

"How does it feel. How does it feel to have someone above you challenge you?" Houvdon questioned. "I found of Ophis' s intentions not too long ago, at the fight against Kokebiel. Unlike others, I don't stay in the past for so long. So, I did some poking around, until, I found the prophecy that is connected to me."

"But before I tell you, Vali, why don't you have some fun with Hyoudou?"

"With pleasure." Vali stepped forward. "To think that my rival would be this weak and untalented?" Vali started, like every typical bad guys in anime. "If your parents were magicians, than it's a whole different story. But they're aren't. When I found out, I was like 'Ahh, this is my rival? I give up.' My first goal, was to defeat the Red Dragon Emperor, my second however, is to become the True White Dragon Emperor. After all, it isn't fair how the Red gets all the glory. The Dragon of Dragons. Great Red. The Welsh Dragon. Ddraig. Both are seen over Albion."

Issei looked confused. "What, are you even talking about? The only thing I understand, is that you are the same as me. You have to be human to get a Sacred Gear."

Vali snickered. "If I would be called a miracle, then I would be just that." Folds of bat-like wings came out of Vali's back, making all the leaders excluding Azazel widen their eyes. "I was born from a human mother and a Devil father. My full name, is Vali Lucifer. I am one of the direct descendents of the old Maou. And I am one of the leaders of Akumu."

"Now, Issei, I did research on what your parents did. What I found out was very disappointing. Your father works as a lawyer, and your mother as an ordinary housewife. You, also, are a very known person. You have your room full of porn, no weapons, and training. If I kill your parents, you might have a more interesting background."

Issei shook in rage. "You, will kill my parents just because of that? Even if they are human, they are the best parents I have ever had." Issei's power then increased drastically, not that Houvdon, Amilina, and Vali can feel it. They were too strong to feel intimated by Issei's power.

Everyone else, was shaking at the force of his anger.

"I WI **LL KILL YOU! "** Issei raged.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]!**

Red armor formed around Issei. Vali smirked in bloodlust.

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]**

Vali laughed in delight. "See Albion? His power rose greatly. But even then, if he multiplied his power but a thousand, mine would still be greater. After all, I can divide him."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THINGS I DON'T UNDERSTAAAAAND!"

"And he doesn't even know his own power."

Vali dodged easily, and tripped Issei as he fell by. He tumbled into the ground, but charged again, but regardless, the same result was seen.

"Let's take this up a notch."

 **(Half-Dimension)**

Instantly, everything was halved. Trees were turned in half. The ground. But what happened, that made Issei widen his eyes, was mot the ability, but rather, what else was effected. His eyes widened, when he saw, Rias' s breast shrink by one nanometer.

"You dare... you dare." His eyes glared at Vali in hate. "You dare half Buchou's breast?"

"What?" Vali asked confused.

"You dare, half breasts you damn dividing maniac!?"

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]**

"YOU DARE HALF BUCHOU'S BREAST!?"

Issei charged at Vali, and this time, as quick as Houvdon. A huge boom was heard, as metal crashed against metal. Issei punched Vali in the face, and Vali, vomited blood.

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]**

 **[Dragon Shot]**

 **[Transfer]**

Houvdon then appeared in front of Issei, and then deflected the shot off the blade of Slayer, making everyone eyes widen. The flat of the blade, didn't even have a single scratch.

Houvdon stood emotionless, as Slayer transformed into gauntlets. He punched forward, and the force... the force made Issei's eyes widen. His armor shattered, and he flew backwards. There was a huge hole in his stomach, and he screamed in pain.

The Boosted Gear flashed, and flickered, as the whole Longinus turned midnight black, then turned back to red after a split second.

"What did I tell you Vali, to not go after dividing breasts?" Houvdon said.

"I needed a good fight." Vali said.

Sirzechs glared at Houvdon. "Why are you betraying us?"

"For a Gremory to ask that? Then you have no idea what kind of betrayal I'm talking about."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sirzechs demanded.

"Betrayed by their trusted person." Houvdon laughed. "Such as, Rias Gremory. She was betrayed by her greed for strong servants. Gremorys treat their peerage like family? What a load of bullcrap. How did she get them into her 'family'? Manipulation, like Issei here, fighting for her breast?"

"Manipulation?" Issei had somehow ignored the still healing hole in his stomach. "What? She saved me? How is that manipulation?"

"How stupid can you be Ise-kun?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ise-kun, Rias revived you didn't she? Why did she not approach you earlier? Why did she wait until that date with Yuuma-chan? Or Raynare, whatever you want to call her? Either suits her."

"Don't you dare say that name!"

"THE **N ANSWER ME! WHY DO YOU THINK IT'S NOT MANIPULATION ? WHEN SHE CLEARLY GAVE YOU A FLIER TO CALL HER? She had had her little agenda planned out. Making sure you had the flier, stepping in when you were going to die?"**

Houvdon's voice dropped to a deadly, ice-cold, soft whisper. "Tell me, Ddraig, how. Did. You. Feel. When. You. Couldn't. Tell. Your. Perverted. Partner. The. Truth?"

 **[Fury, Anger, Hopelessness, Rage, and so much more]**

"Exactly" Houvdon laughed. "Ise here is too tempted by lust, that he can't think correctly."

"S-sh...p"

"Hmm?"

"S-SHUT UP!" Issei's eyes turned red with rage, literally. "I don't have an idea what you people talk about, but I know Buchou saved me!"

"Buchou? Not Rias? So she does still haunt you. You're too afraid to call girls by their names, because you're afraid of the same thing happening like Raynare?"

I SA **ID SHUT UP!"**

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]**

 **I, who is about to awaken**

 **Am the Red Dragon Emperor who holds the truth of the king up high**

 **Holding the infinite hopes and unbreakable dreams and walking the path of righteousness**

 **I will become an Emperor of Crimson Dragon**

 **And I will lead you to the Path of Heaven, glowing in deep crimson light!"**

 **[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive]**

Red plates of armor started to form on Issei. Clawed gauntlets clinked onto his arms. Clawed boots slid onto his feet. His torso was covered with shining red armor. His legs were the same as his chest. Two huge bat wings spread out behind him.

Houvdon smirked in bloodlust. "Show me the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, that is said to rival god!"

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]**

Issei charged at godspeed, making him seemingly disappear. It would've been impossible for any God-class level monster, person, whatever they were, to dodge.

Key word: God-class

Houvdon, Trihexa, Great Red, and Ophis were all creatures that exceeded God-class by so much, they were forced onto a new class. The Destruction. They were the ones able to destroy whole worlds. They each controlled a part of the universe. Great Red with the Dimensional Gap. Ophis with the night. Trihexa with the moonlight. And Houvdon, with the lunar eclipse.

Each of these moments are when the they get drastically stronger. And Houvdon had taken over the moonlight for Trihexa, like she asked him to. So, with the moonlight pouring down at them, Houvdon saw Issei, move like a snail.

Houvdon drew a sword from his waist. Their eyes all widened when they all felt the holy aura the sword emitted. What didn't surprise them, was that it transformed into a shield. What did surprise them however, was Issei being smashed, literally, against the shield and the earth.

A roar of pain was heard, and Houvdon kicked him away. The shield transformed into a longsword about 4 feet long. Now they could see the sword. It was... odd... all of Akumu's weapons or clothing were black mixed with red. But this sword, was gold, outlined with black.

The sword, split into 7 different swords.

They all felt their breath hinge. As they recognized these 7 swords.

"T-that's..."

"Correct." Houvdon smiled. "These 7 swords, are Excalibur Destruction, Mimic, Nightmare, Rapidly, Blessing, Transparency, and Ruler. It was pretty sad to take out Ruler from Slayer, I had become attached to those two together. I had taken the other six from the churches, before they brought it to Heaven to reforge a broken Excalibur. Excalibur was meant to be wielded by King Arthur, but many of you think that it can be wielded by anyone. It was originally forged by God for Saber."

"Saber?"

"Saber was King Arthur, after she lost her kingdom, she no longer thought she can be called King Arthur. At her dying breath, she had asked for someone to use it, and I was the one that received that message, but the moment I got it, the church had taken the fragments. The seven fragments don't deserve to be called Excalibur, but together, it is an Excalibur. The reason it hadn't been able to withstand Durandel is because Freed didn't know how to use it." Houvdon pointed the blade at them. "And I intend to show you, what a wielder of Excalibur can do. Only two people in history are able to use Excalibur fully. And those two... are Saber and me."

A huge aura erupted from the blade, and a huge shockwave exploded out of the blade. Houvdon pointed the sword at Xenonvia. "Me, versus you, wielder of Durandel."

Xenonvia's eyes widened, then she pointed Durandel at Houvdon.

The area grew silent, and then, someone breathed too heavily, and then, they moved.

Speed fast enough from both of them, made them a blur. Houvdon moved faster still. The moment Xenonvia readied her blade, Excalibur was already slicing down on Durandel. Strike after strike landed on the mighty blade of destruction. To their surprise, Durandel had not been able to destroy Excalibur. Houvdon's arm blurred, and they moved so fast, that Xenonvia gritted her teeth, as Durandel was unabled to be moved without being stabbed repeatedly. Finally, they all gaped, when Durandel, lost a shard of it's blade, and was soon picked up by Houvdon.

"I had had enough. I already left scars on all three Factions."

"You didn't do anything to the Fallen. " Azazel retorted.

"Yeah right, Raynare and Kalawarner, they has both joined Akumu, and both are by now, 10 winged Fallen. I had joined ranks with Vali Lucifer. And, for Heaven, I had taken the 7 broken blades that are unworthy of their name. And finally, for the Devils. I had recruited Kiba, along with a mark on Issei that will never go away. The curse of betrayal. He'll never be able to love someone, without remembering his first dare ending."

The curse meaning rang Rias' s, Akeno's, Koneko's, Xenonvia's, and Gasper's ears. When they finally comprehended it, they were all fearful.

"Please, take the curse away, I'll give you anything!" Rias begged.

"Anything...?" Houvdon asked. "Then give me, my sister."

Everyone was confused, but Grayfia, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Amilina, and Vali.

"Sister? You mean Ophis?"

"Her? That bitch? **NO! I want my other sister. The one that was sealed by the Biblical God.** "

Everyone but the same people were confused by his statement. They hadn't known God had sealed someone.

 **"You said you'll give me anything? Then give me my sister Trihexa. No? Fine."**

Houvdon then drew Mainasu. "I will leave a reminder of this event, and he stabbed her into the ground. "Remember what is carved in here." Was the last thing anyone heard, before the members of Akumu left in a Dimensional Portal.

They had all looked at the message, and many were confused by what it said, after all, they had no idea when it will take place. After all, they were confused even on the first line. The only thing they understood, was the third and second line.

The trio creator will end all

At 17, the world will fall.

Red and white will kill

The world itself will be drilled.

Justice will be served after

All guilty will be a rafter.

All they knew, was that they had _**Awaited Destruction**_ ahead of them.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I managed to type out this chapter, which is 5k about. That means that this chapter is the longest.**

 **Now, for the good news and bad news :).**

 **Since I had Christmas Break starting on December 18, and it end on January 3, I have about three weeks time for chapters, almost a whole month! That means faster updates, more chapters**

 **Now for the bad news... I have a LOT of Christmas break homework. So yeeah, less time for writing. So anyway, thank you guys for reading this final chapter.**

 **OH! Wait, BTW, Death's Shadow is no longer updating, so please don't expect updates for that. Also, for the adoption, if you wish to adopt it, you MUST tell me first.**

 **Anyway, that's it For this chapter. An Omake for Christmas and New Years will be on this story, not Season 2. So, please bear with this story longer (•~•)**

 **~Houv out.**


	17. Chapter 16: Omake

**Here is the first Omake. This one is Christmas.**

* * *

White snowflakes fell gently down from the sky. Slowly, the icy fog cleared, and a stone brick wall was revealed. More fog faded, until a huge castle, bigger than the Great Wall of China was revealed.

The huge wooden doors were opening, and a figure emerged. It was obviously female. She had wings, that were black, with the feathers outlined with red and the wings itself outlined with white. Her cloak fell to her knees, and her hood shadowed her face. The only visible part of her face, was her full glossy black lips.

Her wings flapped, and she instantly flew to her destination, a lake. The lake was covered with snow and ice.

She drew a bow, and when she pulled the string, an arrow, with fire appeared. She fired it, and it went straight into the ice, melting it.

She began to undress, and when she was fully unclothed, she stepped in the icy water. She sighed in pleasure, after all, she liked nature's water better then the water in the castle. She didn't notice that someone was following her, until she felt his arms wrap around her. She reached up a little, and held her captor's arms. They were muscular, and she can feel the power the radiated from his arms.

"Houvdon." she smiled, breathing in his scent. "What do you think of tomorrow and today?"

"Christmas Eve and Christmas? I'm thinking... that it might be special." He smiled, and wrapped his arms tighter around Amilina, making her sigh in happiness.

"I'm thinking, that something special will happen. I know you still regret betraying the Three Factions. " That made Houvdon let go of her, and stare at the sky in shock.

"Let's think about it later." Amilina smiled. "I'm thinking of singing a song. Will you listen?"

Houvdon nodded, and the moment she started, he was entranced by her voice.

 _Grew up in a small town_

 _And when the rain would fall down_

 _I'd just stare out my window_

 _Dreaming of what could be_

 _And if I'd end up happy_

 _I would pray (I would pray)_

Her wings flickered to white, before back to their new color.

 _Trying hard to reach out_

 _But when I tried to speak out_

 _Felt like no one could hear me_

 _Wanted to belong here_

 _But something felt so wrong here_

 _So I prayed I could break away_

Amilina formed many lightspears, and all of them shattered at once, spraying the ground, her and Houvdon full of shards.

 _I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

 _I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

 _And I'll make a wish_

 _Take a chance_

 _Make a change_

 _And breakaway_

She flapped her wings, and flew into the air, reaching out with her hands, to touch the sky

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

 _I'll take a risk_

 _Take a chance_

 _Make a change_

 _And breakaway_

A all flicker of light appeared on the horizon, and every second, the light grew brighter.

 _Wanna feel the warm breeze_

 _Sleep under a palm tree_

 _Feel the rush of the ocean_

 _Get on board a fast train_

 _Travel on a jet plane far away_

 _And breakaway_

A breeze flew by, blowing up Amilina's hair, splitting up her hair from her high ponytail. Her hair cascaded down.

 _Buildings with a hundred floors_

 _Swinging 'round revolving doors_

 _Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_

 _But gotta keep moving on, moving on_

 _Fly away, breakaway_

They walked back to the castle, as Dimensional Rips appeared around them, acting as doors.

 _I'll spread my wings_

 _And I'll learn how to fly_

 _Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

 _I gotta take a risk_

 _Take a chance_

 _Make a change_

 _And breakaway_

Houvdon drew Slayer, and took out the Durandel shard he had picked up from Xenonvia's sword.

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget the place I come from_

 _I gotta take a risk_

 _Take a chance_

 _Make a change_

 _And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

The light grew bright, as the sun had finally fully risen, as it bathed the grasslands, castle, and the white snow, eith his yellow red lights.

Houvdon laced his fingers through Amilina's, as the looked at Tiamat. She was sleeping a lot more, now that her hatchling was almost here.

"Merry Christmas, my loves."

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

The mood was gloomy even when Christmas was almost here, not that it mattered to Devils, since Saint Nicholas was, a saint.

Rias was still crying, after the betrayal of Kiba, who she learned, was actually named Kiba Beelzebub. He was from a Devil bloodline. Maybe Houvdon was right. She knows nothing about family, and friendship. She had thought that since she was a Gremory, and treated her peerage like family, none would stray. Oh how wrong she was.

There were many posters, of Akumu, telling everyone that sees them, has to call any of the leaders as fast as they can, and to run and avoid all combat with any of the members.

A knock on the door brought her out of her sobs. When she didn't answer, Issei opened the door, and when he saw her broken form, he sighed sadly. "Buchou. It's not your fault."

"I-It is my fault!" Rias cried. Issei wrapped her in a hug, and she cried in his chest, begging him to never leave her.

"I promise Buchou, I will never leave you." Issei said softly. "By the way, Buchou."

She looked up at him, and as she looked at him, Issei slowly brought out a box, and when she opened it, she smiled in happiness, as her tears slowed.

Issei helped her slip on the crimson bracelet, designed like a Dragon.

"Merry Christmas...Buchou."

"Merry Christmas, Ise-kun"

* * *

 **Hey guys, so how did you enjoy this chapter? This chapter, is meant to celebrate Christmas. It's too short to me! But I can't go ahead and put a whole bunch of random stuff in this chapter. Anyway, hopefully, Season 2 gets out soon.**

 **I will be posting an alert on this story, to tell you when it gets released, or you guys can just go ahead and follow/favorite me, and Fanfiction will go ahead and alert you guys anyway via email.**

 **Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this crappy Omake. (°~•)**

 **Houv out.**

 _ **Merry Christmas**_ **everyone**


	18. Chapter 17: Sequel is up

**Sequel is now up people, it's called DxD: Awaited Destruction. But it will be on hiatus until i get my phone back from my dad**


End file.
